


He’s the boss

by taheguck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Attraction, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, as in Arguing, but I can assure you that it is wanted, just to be clear there is no actual fighting, maybe a bit of rough sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taheguck/pseuds/taheguck
Summary: Daenerys’ girls night with her friends, ends in her getting called to her boss’s office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Dany and Sansa are similar in age, so is Jon and Viserys.
> 
> Jon and Viserys are a couple of years older than Dany and Sansa, but the actual amount isn’t mentioned, so the age difference is up to your own imagination I guess.

“I am not in love with Jon Snow!” Dany yelled, annoyed at Missandei and Margaery’s teasing. 

Dany had come home complaining about him, yet again, which had lead to her friends’ ridiculous argument that their bickering was due to unresolved sexual tension.

This was far from the first time they had brought up their ‘you two love birds just need to fuck it out’ suggestions; which drove Dany crazy. If they only knew how wrong they were, because the last thing she wanted to do was fuck Jon Snow.

Yes, he did have a ridiculously hot body, and his face was handsome, and his ass was out of this world, and okay, sure, she had this lingering urge to run her fingers through his curls, but she did not want to fuck him! And she was damn sure that she was not in love with him either, quite the opposite, really.

Dany had grown up next to the Stark family, and being similar in age, it was only natural that she would become close friends with Sansa; just as Jon and Viserys was. This, of course, led to the two pairs ending up mixed into each other’s sibling rivalries.

Pranks and teasing was a common occurrence between the two older brothers and their younger sisters, so Jon and her relationship had pretty much been doomed from the start. Sure, she was close with Viserys now, but she had hated Jon and him while she was growing up.

Jon and her hadn’t had much interaction since her family moved shortly after her thirteenth birthday, so her feelings towards him hadn’t really changed. 

Unfortunately, they were brought into each other’s lives again, when Dany had been hired to lead the accounting department in the firm that Jon Snow owned. She hadn’t known that it was his firm when she accepted the job, just that it was a great opportunity for her, along with a bigger pay check than the one she currently had at another firm.

Headhunters from Jon’s successful business had approached her, due to her good reputation and her skills in leadership, so she was sure that Jon hadn’t been involved in her hiring either. Especially if you considered how taken aback he had looked when they had been introduced.

For a split second she had believed that they could have kept their relationship professional in the workplace, but that had crashed and burned shortly after.

They kept bickering and disagreeing over the smallest things, which ultimately ended in her going home frustrated and buzzing with annoyance; which wasn’t due to her lack of sex, which Missy and Margery annoyingly kept insisting it was.

So here she was, for the hundredth time, arguing that she wasn’t in love with Jon Snow. “Funny, cause he’s all you ever talk about,” Margaery said, with that smirk of hers.

“Only because I have to see him every day...” Dany groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. Before any of them could say another word, a knock interrupted. Missy got up to open the door, as Dany went to get another wine glass for Doreah, who had been running late to their girls night.

When she returned to the living room, the others were filling Doreah in on their current subject of discussion. Dany sat down on the couch, preparing herself for whatever Doreah might say, as she was known to lack a filter. But what she said hadn’t been close to what Dany expected.

“If Dany isn’t interested, I’ll take him!” She excitedly said, lifting her eyebrows suggestively. Dany froze at her words, her glass of wine standing still right before her lips. At the sound of Doreah and Missy’s giggles at her reaction, along with Margery’s persistent smirk, she quickly took a sip before acting as if nothing had happened.

“I just think that if you truly aren’t interested in that hunk of a man, then it would only be selfish of you to keep me from having a shot at him,” Doreah argued. “Come on Dany, how often do you come across a filthy rich business owner, who is still young, and looks as good as he does?” Doreah pleaded, clearly serious in her suggestion.

“I mean, she has a point,” Margaery said, “This is your chance to show us if you’re really serious in your ‘I’m not in love’ argument” she added.

Dany felt her stomach churn, trying to convince herself that she’d just had too much wine, and that it wasn’t at all related to the challenge they had given her.

“Guys, maybe she just wants to keep her business and private life separated,” Missandei tried to argue, coming to Dany’s rescue.

Dany was instantly reminded why Missy was her favourite, giving her a small smile in gratitude.

Putting on her game face she answered, “I think it’s fair for me to want to keep you away from the man who could_ fire me_, considering your last few relationships.”

Doreah faked a shocked look, struggling to hold back her smile, as Missy and Margaery laughed. They all knew that Doreah was a bit of a firecracker when it came to relationships, as they always ended in some absurd way.

“Touché” Doreah giggled, “but just think of how relaxed and sated he would be, if I got my hands on him. Your arguments would probably end all together!”

“Sorry, babe, but I’m sure that even your sex skills wouldn’t be enough to dislodge the stick up his ass” Dany said, making the others giggle.

——————

Later, after a couple of empty wine bottles, Dany returned from the restroom to find her phone in Doreah hands.

She could feel the panic instantly, as she knew that Doreah often made very bad decisions after a couple glasses of wine.

“Put my phone down!” She yelled, making Missy and Margaery turn their heads from their conversation, to see what they had missed.

Doreah slowly put the phone down on the table, holding her hands up in surrender; but the self satisfied look on her face said more than enough. The damage had already been done.

Dany rushed over to her phone, picking it up to see what apps were open. Her browns furrowed as she couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

“Relax, I didn’t get to do anything before you returned,” Doreah said, but her eyes were saying the opposite.

Not being able to argue, due to the lack of evidence, Dany just sat down, biting her lip as she changed her password. The others just shrugged it off, and started talking about something Dany didn’t pick up on, as her mind raced with the possibilities of what Doreah might have done.

——————

The following morning, Dany woke up to a text from Jon. 

Her heart raced nervously, as she sensed it had something to do with Doreah. Jon had never texted her, only called when it was business related, which she was sure it wasn’t on a Sunday morning.

She typed in her password, holding her breath in anticipation.

[I expect your presence in my office, the moment I return from my business trip, Monday at 5pm.]

She rushed out of bed, needing to pace back and forth in worry. Not only had Doreah clearly texted Jon, but she had deleted the message, making it impossible for Dany to see what Jon had received at 11pm on a Saturday night.

She picked up her phone, making a call, as she headed into her kitchen to get a drink, as her head pounded. As the call ended unanswered, Dany redialled as she went around the kitchen.

Doreah answered in a groggy voice, just as Dany had mixed in the ingredients for her morning smoothie. Finding it more than fitting, she put the call on speaker as started the blender.

She cherished the sound of Doreahs groan, as she walked out of the kitchen to talk. “What did you text him?” Dany asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“Huh?” Doreah huffed out, before an ‘oh’ followed along with a giggle. “Woke up to an exciting text, did you?” Doreah teased.

“No! I woke up to a text from my boss, asking me to show up at his office tomorrow!” Dany yelled, letting her frustrations out. “Doreah, if I get fired over some stupid text you sent. I swear to god-“

“Wow, okay! Geez. I thought I was doing you a favour! And if he didn’t like the text he received, then he really isn’t as interesting as I though he would be,” she explained.

“That doesn’t explain what it is that you sent!” Dany argued, returning to the kitchen to turn the blender off.

“Stop blending! I honestly don’t fully remember, but it wasn’t that bad! Just a light teasing” Doreah defended, as if it made the situation better.

“A light teasing? Geez Doreah! Did I not mention the stick up his ass? Cause I’m pretty sure I did!” Dany whined, feeling her frustration turning into self pity at the prospect of possibly loosing her job.

“Look, just tell it like it is! He can’t fire you for something I did,” Doreah tried to argue, but even she didn’t sound fully convinced.

“Look, I’ll deal with you later. I need to keep my mind off of this, or I might go crazy,” Dany sighed, before they ended the call.

She spend the rest of the day trying to focus on anything other than Jon. She had deep cleaned every room, and spent the rest of the day in the bath pampering herself, trying to calm her nerves.

When she went to bed that night, both her home and herself were as clean as possible.

——————

The following day was busy at work, which she was thankful for, as it kept her mind too preoccupied to think of the upcoming meeting.

So when four thirty came around, and things started to calm down, her nerves came back. People started leaving, wishing her a good night, before only a few remained.

She sat in her office waiting for the last minutes to tick by. With five minutes left till five, she got up and went to take the elevator further up.

She fidgeted with her fingers and shifted her weight back and forth on her heels, hoping that she wouldn’t be leaving without a job. She was so nervous that when the elevator dinged at arrival, she flinched.

Walking down along the now empty offices, she spotted his head of curly hair through the open door to his office. He was seated behind his desk, focused on a folder in front of him.

She quickly ran her hands down the front of her button down and along her pencil skirt, hoping that she didn’t look as nervous as she was.

When she reached his office, she gave a soft knock to the doorframe, not fully trusting her voice to announce her arrival.

He quickly looked up from the folder, before looking down again. “Close the door, ms. Targaryen” he huffed out in his northern accent. Her brows furrowed slightly, as they were the only ones left on the entire floor, so closing the door meant that what he was about to say was probably bad news.

She turned to close the door, before slowly making her way to one of the chairs in front of his wide desk.

He still hadn’t looked up from the folder again, which made her grip the chair in anticipation. She tried to come up with as many arguments she could think of, to keep him from firing her, while she waited.

When he finally closed the folder, he took the time to put it away into a drawer before acknowledging her again. Once the desk was clear of papers, he took a deep breath, as if preparing for something difficult. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to look as professional as possible.

“I assume you know why I requested your presence in my office, ms. Targaryen?” He finally said, starting a conversation she had been dreading. 

“To be honest, then I’m not completely sure-“

“As a head of a department in my business, I need to be sure that you can uphold a professional tone, even with people you might have disagreements with,” he interrupted, letting his tone reveal his annoyance.

“If you would just let me finish my sentence, you would know that I am capable of such,” she argued back, letting frustration replace her nervousness.

“After your text I highly doubt it,” he rushed out, letting his voice raise.

“I didn’t write you that text,” she began, but before she could continue, he had pushed his chair back, getting up to face the window.

“There’s no point in denying it, ms. Targaryen” he hissed, sounding angry. Dany knew that she should keep her cool, if she wanted to keep her job, but his attitude was getting to her, and she could feel her anger rising.

“Can’t you just focus long enough for me to actually finish an explanation!” She yelled out, all thoughts of holding back gone from her mind. 

He turned to face her, his expression clearly showing his anger. “Please _do_ tell how an insulting message sent late at night on a Saturday, can be reasoned as professional behaviour!” He hissed out.

“As I tried to tell you, I didn’t send you a message! A friend of mine took my phone and sent you a message, that I still don’t know what said, as she deleted it from my phone before I could stop her!” Dany explained, in a raised tone, as she had moved to the edge of her seat.

“Does letting your friend send texts from your phone sound any better than sending them yourself?” He argued, clearly still upset.

“I didn’t _let_ her send a text,” Dany yelled back, getting up to face him fully, not wanting to continue the argument seated, making her feel smaller than him.

“The circumstances of how the text got sent is not the problem, the problem was the message itself! I will not tolerate such unprofessional language!” He yelled, waving his hand her way.

“As I’ve already said, I have no idea what that message said!” Dany yelled back, feeling her blood rushing as her heartbeat sped up.

“You want to hear what message I got Saturday night, from my employee?” He huffed out, as he made his way back to the desk to pick up his phone.

“It would make this a bit easier, if I actually knew what we were arguing about,” Dany said, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

“If you ever need help removing that stick you have up your ass, I will gladly volunteer to help; and in return, maybe you could stick something up mine. Winky face.” Jon read out loud, looking up at her as if to see whether she had known the content of the text or not.

Dany’s eyes went wide, as her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. This time she might actually slap Doreah, she had been close several times, but this was definitely worse than any other thing she had put Dany through.

“I- ... it’s- ... I didn’t-“ Dany rushed out, struggling to complete a sentence. At her obvious struggle, Jon seemed to calm a bit, even though he still looked tense and angry.

“Look, even if you didn’t write it, you’ve clearly discussed our professional relationship outside of work; and although it isn’t my place to dictate what you do in your free time, it is my business to know whether you’re unhappy working here. In that case, I can start looking for a replacement-“

“I’m not quitting,” Dany interrupted, determined in her statement.

“Maybe not now, but maybe further down the road you’ll-“

“I said, I’m not quitting,” Dany got out through clenched teeth.

“You can’t possibly know how you’ll feel in a couple months time,” Jon argued, his flaring nostrils revealing his temper flaring up. 

“Oh, and _you_ know how I’ll feel?” Dany rushed out, annoyed at his insistence.

“I’ve build this business myself, I have experience in what people can handle over time-“ he started

“I’m not just anyone, I can handle the pressure,” Dany interrupted, not wanting to hear his poor excuse.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, Dany,” he said, as he ran his hand along the back of his neck.

“You don’t get to call me that,” Dany hissed, pointing her finger at him.

He let out an amused huff, knowing it would get her riled up further. “I’ve known you since you were in diapers, _Dany_, don’t forget that..” he smirked.

“Please tell me that you don’t think I haven’t changed since then? Geez, Jon. I’m not a little girl anymore!”

That wiped the smirk off of his face, as he muttered a quiet ‘you don’t have to tell me’ under his breath, that she just barely caught. What she did miss though, was the way his eyes travelled down her body, as she covered her face with her hands in frustration.

When she looked back at him, he shook his head, as if trying to rid his mind of some thought.

The tension in the room slowly fell, as they both kept silent. After a couple of minutes, he let out a breath running his hand through his hair as he said something that took her off guard.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have sent them to headhunt you away from your previous workplace,” he muttered, looking defeated.

“_You_ were the reason they offered me this job?” She asked, utterly confused at the revelation. He looked up at her, looking as if he didn’t know what to say.

“So I wasn’t offered this job because of my qualifications?” She said, not actually asking him, but letting her thoughts wander out loud.

“That’s not what I said,” he argued, sounding authoritative.

“Why was I offered this job?” She demanded, wanting to know the truth.

He shook his head, as if she was acting crazy. He finally explained, “I ran into Vis, and-“

“And you thought you’d do your old friend a favour, by offering his little sister a better job?” She interrupted, finishing his story, as she considered leaving; not caring if she’d lose her job, as she clearly hadn’t deserved it in the first place.

“Will you just let me finish?” He huffed out, clearly annoyed.

Feeling a bit smug at how the tables had turned, she said: “It really is a pain when someone won’t let you explain yourself, isn’t it?” She countered, moving to leave his office.

He quickly put himself between her and the door, blocking her way out. “You do realise what a pain in my ass you are, don’t you?” He said, as his voice had raised yet again.

“If I’m such a pain the ass, then why did you hire me?” Dany yelled, feeling her anger return.

“Because the man I had employed before you was an idiot, working way above his skill set, and Vis mentioned that you worked in accounting! That’s all there is to it!” Jon yelled back, “And the reason I was surprised to see you here was only because no one had mentioned that you had actually been hired. All I gave them was your name and that they should look into whether you had the requirements for the job!”

Dany stilled trying to take all the information in, as Jon tried to calm his breathing.

“But why would you even give them my name, when you clearly can’t stand me?” She pushed, once her mind had caught up.

“What would make you think that I can’t stand you?” He asked, his voice still a bit too loud to count as a normal conversation.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you yell at me all the time?” Dany pointed out.

“_I_ yell at you? You’re the one who always seems to be looking for something to yell at me for!” He yelled back.

“Don’t be absurd! You’re already tense the moment I enter your office!” Dany argued.

Jon took a forceful breath, as if it would help to calm him down; but Dany could still see how tense he was. 

“Will you just sit back down, so I don’t have to worry about you running out of here, mid conversation?” He said, not even looking at her.

“No. Why should I stay, if you’re just going to yell at me some more?” Dany countered, knowing that he would get the upper hand if they sat back down.

“Geez, woman! Will you just listen to me for once?” Jon yelled, clearly frustrated at her.

“Woman? _Really_, Jon? Because women should always do what men asks them to?” Dany teased, knowing that Jon wouldn’t think that way, but not being able to resist poking the bear a bit.

“Dany, you know that’s not what I meant,” he tried arguing, loosing focus of what their argument was really about. At this point, Dany wasn’t even sure herself.

Knowing she was gaining the upper hand, Dany thought of one way to get Jon flustered enough to lose the argument: “Maybe my friends were right. You’re just looking for things to argue about due to your lack of sex,” Dany shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing.

“And what on earth would make you think that I lack sex?” Jon countered, catching Dany off guard.

Jon had always gone quiet when the subject of sex was brought on the table, but then again, she had just made the mistake she had yelled at him for earlier; thinking that he hadn’t changed in all the years they’d been apart.

Not wanting to risk losing the upper hand, Dany just blurted the first excuse that came to mind: “Please, you practically live here. So unless you’re having an affair with Ben the maintenance man, then I doubt you’re getting any,” she kept her face looking bored, even though she was more than happy for her quick reply.

“You seem to forget that I’m rarely alone all this time at the office,” Jon answered simply, making Dany realise that he’s right. Everywhere Jon went, his personal assistant followed, at any time.

Dany had momentarily forgotten about Val, as she currently wasn’t present, which was a rare moment.

At the realisation of his implication, Dany’s mind went blank.

Jon seemed to sense her change, as he slowly approached her, with a worried look. At his movement, Dany instinctively moved back, not wanting to have him any closer.

She suddenly realised that all of her anger and frustration had just disappeared, leaving her feeling strangely empty.

“Dany,” Jon near whispered, sounding worried. He tried taking another step towards her, letting his hand reach out towards her, but she moved back away from him again.

Not sure why she was feeling so lost and upset, she just wanted to get out of there. “I should go,” Dany said, avoiding his eyes as she quickly made her way around him.

She felt his hand grab onto her wrist just before she reached the door, making her realise her eyes were burning with held back tears. “Dany,” he tried once again.

“Don’t.” She snapped, “What or whoever you do is none of my business, so just let me go!” She yelled, feeling her anger returning to replace the empty feeling inside.

This seemed to snap him out of his worried state, as he pulled at her arm, making her crash into him.

She tried to push him away, still avoiding his eyes, but he had wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her in place.

“Look at me,” he demanded. But all she wanted was to get out of there, so she continued to push at his chest, “Jon, let me go!”

“Dany, look at me,” he demanded again. The sound of him using her nickname in a time like this had her looking up in anger, but before she could scold him for it, his lips crashed down on hers.

She let out a whimper at the contact, as her eyes fluttered closed for a second or two, before she realised what was happening. His hand had moved up to cup her cheek, as the other stroked her side, making it easy for her to separate from him.

“Who do you think you are?” She yelled out, but he had just as quickly pushed her against the door, muffling any further complaint with his lips.

This time her mind just stayed blank, as she got lost in the feeling of his lips moving against her own. His arm had secured her against him again, at the other took hold of her hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss.

She knew she should be outraged, but her mind was filled with him. The taste of his lips, the squeeze of his hand gripping her hip, the feel of his hard body pressed against hers. His other hand tightened its hold of her hair, as he pushed him tongue into her mouth, earning him a moan, as she eagerly kissed him back.

He groaned at the feeling of her lips working against his own, making her feel the vibrations, which made a shiver run down her spine.

Her hands had long stopped pushing him, and was now gripping onto his shirt and suit jacket; desperate to keep him close. So when he took a step back from her, she pulled him back at once, making him huff out an amused breath, as their lips met again.

So instead of stepping back from her, he took hold of her, to turn them around and lead her further into the room, as their lips stayed connected.

When they reached his desk, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, as she bit down on his bottom lip. When she looked up at him, his eyes seemed completely black and lust filled. Her legs quivered slightly at the sight, and she felt her thong getting soaked at her arousal.

He seemed to be in a pure primal state, taking what he now knew was his to take.

He zipped her skirt open, before bending down to roughly pull the material down her legs. When her skirt had been tossed aside, he shot up, lifting her up on the table as he went.

She yelped at the sudden move, feeling herself being pushed to lay down on the desk, as he roughly pulled her closer to the edge by her legs. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, he had buried his head between her thighs.

He was eagerly lapping at her still covered sex, teasing her with what was to come. Dany whimpered, throwing her head back as she buried her hands in his soft curls.

She was grinding her hips against him, in a desperate attempt to increase the sensation, but his hands quickly took hold of her hips, keeping her pinned to the desk.

She felt the tug just before the ripping sound reached her ears; she lifted her head to scold him for ruining her expensive thong, but her words caught the moment his lips took hold of her clit, alternating between sucking and flicking it.

Her head fell back once again, as his lips and tongue eagerly pleasured her soaked sex. Every now and again he would let out a pleased groan, as if he was a starved man getting his first proper meal in weeks.

As his lips latched on her clit again, she felt his fingers teasing her folds, making her way to her entrance. “Jon, please,” she begged, feeling her legs tremble, knowing that she was seconds away from cumming.

Just as his fingers pushed in, bending to reach a spot that had her seeing stars, she came. Her body arched up off of the table, as her legs shook around his head.

Still trying to come down from her high, she sensed his warmth above her, as he must have moved up to cover her body with his own.

She slowly blinked open her eyes to see him hovering above her, carrying his weight on the arm by her side. Her mind was slow to catch up, but his focus was further down, as he gazed between them.

Just as she noticed that he had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, she felt his cock pushing in. She gasped at the feeling, as he took hold of her hips to hold her in place as he trust all the way into her in one hard stroke.

She lost her breath at the sudden intrusion, but her body was quick to respond to action. Her legs moving up to let him in deeper, her pussy quivering around his thick cock, all of her nerves tingling at the sensation of being this connected with Jon.

Jon had buried his head at her throat, cursing at the tightness of her, making him have to pause.

A thought suddenly entered her mind, reminding her that she probably wasn’t the first he’d fucked in his office, or even on this desk.

As if he’d sensed where her mind had gone, he lifted his head to look at her. Not quite sure how to ask him, or whether she even wanted to know, she just kept quiet, trying to push the thought out of her mind.

“Would you just ask me already,” he said, sounding impatient.

“No.”

“Dany,” he pushed,

“No, I don’t want to know!”

“Just ask me already, so I can deny it,” he argued.

“Who’s to say you wouldn’t deny it, even if it was true?” She challenged

“I haven’t fucked her!” He rushed out, clearly impatient to end their discussion. **  
**

“Why should I trust you?” Dany continued, wanting to be sure, now that he had brought it up.

“Because I have a strict rule not to get too personal with my employees,” he explained, but before she could argue how ridiculous that was, considering their current position, he added: “until _you_ came along to make my life so much more difficult.”

She pushed at his chest, trying to get him off of her, “Fuck you, Jon.”

“Hey, will you just let me finish, please?” He asked, taking hold of her arms and holding them down against the desk.

“With the shitty excuse or the sex?” She asked, suppressing a smile at the way his eyebrows raised.

“Both,” he added with a proud smile, which annoyingly made her fail at suppressing her own.

He leaned down, kissing her temple softly, as he slowly started thrusting in and out of her, as if to show her that she wasn’t going anywhere.

As his cock repeatedly stretched her out, his pelvis rubbed against her clit; making her bite her lip in an attempt to keep him from the satisfaction of making her moan

He still smirked at the sight though, knowing that she was suppressing the amount of pleasure she felt. But the action was a double edged sword, as the feeling of her pussy stretching around him made it harder for him to concentrate on his argument.

“I’ve had no trouble keeping my professional and private life separate, but then you showed up looking as you do,” he said, as his eyes wandered down her body, as if to emphasise his point.

“I still have no idea how any of the men in accounting are holding up their workload, with you hanging around,” he whispered, as his hands had made it back to caressing her body.

His hand lifted her bunched up shirt further up, before finally ripping the sides apart, making buttons fly in every direction. 

“Jon!” she yelled, before he silenced her with a kiss.

“I have my bag from the business trip,” he got out between kisses, “you can take whatever shirt you’d like” he finished. 

“I’m taking the most expensive one,” she answered with a smirk, but already knowing that she’d take his favourite black t-shirt, which he often wore, and definitely would have brought with him on a trip.

He rested his forehead against hers, as he trusted into her harder, making her hands take hold of him as he sped up his thrusts.

The room filled with the wet sounds of her pussy as he started fucking her roughly, making the desk creak at the movements.

He pulled away to stand up, as he spread her legs to give himself a good view of her pussy, before taking hold of her hips as he resumed fucking her.

Her head fell back and her back arched, as she moaned his name repeatedly. He moaned loudly, enjoying the view of her losing herself beneath him. She felt her orgasm building up, as she begged Jon to keep going. 

He leaned forward, taking her legs with him, bending her in half. She gasped at the feeling of his cock so deep in her, looking up to see him attentively looking down at her, feeling her heart flutter at his devoted look. He bent down to capture her lips, as his hips continued their deep thrusts.

She felt completely overwhelmed, as if it was too much and not enough all at once. “Please,” she begged, unsure of whether she was begging for more or less. But Jon’s thrusts continued fucking her down on the table, as if he knew just what she needed.

Her body suddenly clenched, as her hands held onto his back, feeling his muscles working as he continued his movements. She could feel her pussy clenching around him, as her vision went white and her breath caught. She felt pure bliss as she came, until the overwhelmed feeling slowly came back, as Jon fucked her through her orgasm.

“Fuck, Dany!” He moaned, as his head rested against her shoulder. She turned her head to bury her nose in his hair, as she whimpered that it was too much. Yet, Jon continued.

“Jon, I don’t think I can-“ she started, but her sentence was cut short by her own gasp, as he reached down to rub against her clit.

“Fuck, Jon I- ... it’s too much” she whimpered, as he lifted himself slightly, but only to look down at her clenching pussy.

“You can handle it, Dany” he grunted, clearly fighting to keep his own orgasm at bay. “Just relax, baby,” he moaned, as he lifted his head to kiss her.

Her head was spinning, her legs quivering and her pussy pulsating as he kept up rubbing her clit. “Jon,” she whimpered again, as her pussy suddenly clenched as she squirted.

As she came once again, Jon finally halted his movements, as he quickly pulled out to cum on her stomach.

It caught her completely off guard, as she’d never squirted before. She was laying there, with her eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise, as her body trembled. Jon only looked down at her body with pride.

When he looked back up at her, she couldn’t fight the giggle at his amazed expression. 

“Did you know that was going to happen?” she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed at not having figured out what he was trying to accomplish.

“I was hoping it would,” he admitted, “but to be honest, I wasn’t really sure if I would succeed. I’ve never actually done it or even tried, before now,” he added.

“Have you ever-“ he asked, not needing to finish the question, as she was already shaking her head ‘no’.

“Was it-“ he tried, but again, she answered with nodding her head before he could finish.

He got a smug look on his face, that had her rolling her eyes. “Your confidence just blew way out of proportion,” she said, teasing him.

“Is that so?” he asked, as he dipped his head down to kiss along her neck. “I better prove myself worthy of this huge ego then,” he muttered in his gruff northern voice, sending shivers down her spine.

She wasn’t really sure she could take much more, as she lay with her body trembling beneath him already. 

“My friends are never gonna let me hear the end of it, if they discover that they were right in their sexual frustration theory,” Dany huffed out.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Jon said, as he lifted his head to look down at her again, “I won’t tell your friends, if you don’t tell my idiot of a friend, Theon, that his sexual advice actually worked.”

“Deal. But only if you promise to come to me, with any other advice you might get,” she said, looking expectantly up at him.

“Easiest promise I’ve ever made,” he answered with a smile, as he dipped down to capture her lips once again.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t been able to keep her out of his mind, since he’d dropped her off at her place the night prior. They’d ended the night with a simple kiss, before he drove home.

It was even harder, now that he had just reached his private parking space at work, as his anticipation of seeing her again was rising.

As he took the elevator to the top floor, he tried to come up with excuses to go down to the floor that Dany’s office was placed on, or reasons to call her up to his. But as soon as the elevator doors opened, Val already stood ready with his full schedule of the day.

The hours flew past, as his mind focused on work. It wasn’t until Val mentioned lunch, that he realised that half the day had already passed. As Val went on her break, Jon got an idea.

He went to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor of the accounting department. When the doors opened up, he went straight for Dany’s office. 

His heartbeat picked up in excitement of finally seeing her again, as he neared the door, only for it to fall once he stood in front of the empty office.

His eyebrows furrowed in disappointment, as he quickly scanned the surrounding area for her head of hair. When she was nowhere to be seen, he went back to the elevator; deciding to actually use his lunch break on finding some food, now that his first choice of meal was absent.

As he walked out of the building, he realised that his mood had gone sour. He decided on going to the nearby cafe that had good comfort food, which he hoped would cheer him up a bit.

Right before reaching the cafe, a store caught his eyes. He halted as he thought over the idea that popped into his mind, before quickly making his way in to buy what he needed.

When he returned to the office, his mood had increased significantly. Even though the food at the cafe had been good, it was the content of the simple black bag that was the true cause for it.

When he returned to his office, he closed the door to his office to look over his purchase. After a while, he called Val in.

“I need you to get ms. Targaryen from accounting up here,” he simply said.

“There’s no meeting with accounting scheduled?” Val pointed out.

“No there isn’t, but it would be beneficial to have someone from accounting present during the business meeting at two. I want to fill ms. Targaryen in on the details of the meeting, so she can prepare for it,” Jon explained. His tone of voice clearly stating that it wasn’t up for further discussion.

“Of course, Sir,” Val quickly uttered, as she made her way out to her desk. Jon could faintly hear Val make the call, summoning Daenerys up to his office.

He tried to read the document on his desk, but his focus was on the sounds outside of his office. A thrill went through him at the sound of the elevator, followed by the steps off her heels nearing his office.

“Ms. Targaryen,” he heard Val say, before Val lead her in to the office. He looked up to greet her, but his voice caught at the sight of her. 

She was wearing a simple black dress, which was suited for work; it was the way it perfectly showed off her curves, that had him stunned. It showed just a hint of cleavage, as it tightened around the waist, to show off her rounded hips, before ending a bit above her knees.

The main reason for his strong reaction, was that he knew exactly what was beneath it. Her soft breasts that fit perfectly in his palm, with their tempting pale pink nipples. The soft feeling of her skin, when his hand had run down her side, to caress her curves, before taking hold of-

He stopped himself, before his thoughts went too far. He ditched the idea of standing to greet her, and remained seated, as he feared his hardening length would be visible.

“Mrs. Targaryen, take a seat,” he simply said, keeping his tone free of any hints of where his mind had gone. “That will be all, Val. If you could close the door on your way out,” he stated, wanting to be alone with Dany.

“Of course,” Val said in a light voice, but he caught the slight frown she had at being dismissed. 

Once the door closed and he was alone with Dany, he relaxed enough to take a second to simply take her in. She was looking down at her hands, seeming nervous, as she was biting her lip. The soft waves of her hair framed her cheeks, which were a slight pink hue.

“Dany,” he softly said, making her look up. He gave her a soft smile, to assure her that there was no reason to be nervous. Her full lips began to tug up at the corners, as her cheeks reddened further.

Her eyes seemed to be searching him, looking for the reason she was called up here. As his initial attraction had calmed a bit, he felt confident enough to get up, to go around the desk. 

He offered her his hand, caressing her soft skin with his thumb when she reached out and took it. He gently pulled her up to her feet, before wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

It hadn’t even been a full day since they last saw each other, yet he felt relieved to have her back in his arms. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She let out a soft chuckle, before answering: “Jon Snow, successful business owner and sought after bachelor, wrapped around my finger after just one day, who would’ve guessed,” in a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes at her, even as he let out an amused huff. Not wanting to miss the chance to tease her back, he simply stated “I seem to recall that you were the one wrapped around my finger yesterday, enjoying every second.”

Her eyes widened, and he knew that a blush would have appeared, if her cheeks hadn’t already been pink. He smirked at her reaction, bending down to whisper in her ear, “Don’t worry, Dany. I can assure you that I enjoyed it just as much as you, if not more.”

He felt the shiver run through her, and saw that her eyes had closed, when he pulled his head back. They fluttered open as she looked up at him, letting him see how wide her pupils had become. 

He let his hand run down to squeeze her ass, as the other pulled her as close as possible. Her hand reached up to tug at his curls, pulling him down to capture his lips.

He felt excitement at her eagerness, feeling his cock throb, knowing she was likely to feel it. He deepened the kiss, desperate for a taste of her. His hands pulled her to press against his hard cock, making her whimper softly, as his tongue flicked against her own.

When they pulled apart to breathe, he kept her close, brushing his nose against hers. “I have something for you,” he stated, feeling excited.

She quirked an eyebrow at his tone of voice, clearly sensing the dirty undertone of it. “If it’s edible underwear, then I’ve already had lunch,” she joked.

He went around the desk to pick up the bag he had placed in the drawer. She approached the desk from the other side, clearly intrigued by what it was. He pulled out the box, handing it to her.

“I’ve already set it up,” he said, as she looked over the box. “Surely you can’t intent on using it now?” she asked, looking caught between excitement and nervousness.

“Its already connected to my phone through the WiFi, so I’ll be able to control it as long as you’re in the building,” he told her. She seemed to struggle to come up with something to say.

“Have you used one before?” He asked, hoping for her to deny it. She simply shook her head no, as she looked down at the device in her hand. 

He went around the desk, gently kissing her when she turned to face him. He sensed the sudden shyness that overtook her, at the prospect of using the device around the office. 

He stroked along her sides, before taking hold to lift her to sit on the desk. She let out a surprised gasp at the action, but quickly recovered by pulling him closer by his suit jacket. 

He rested his forehead against hers, before asking “Will you do this for me?” She looked down at the device, before looking up to let out a soft ‘yes’. 

His heart clenched at how cute he found her, wondering how he got so lucky to have her want him back. 

He took the device from her, as he reached over the desk for his phone. Once the connection was made, he put his phone back in his pocket, before approaching her with the vibrator.

It was a small simple design, which stimulated both the g-spot and the clit. He had tested the vibration, and it was a discreet hum, which wouldn’t be noticeable when in place and covered by her panties and dress.

He handed her the vibrator, as he pushed the skirt of her dress up, to reveal her black lace panties. She trembled slightly, as he stroked her thighs. 

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, feeling his lust bring on his controlling nature. She let out a shaky breath, before spreading her legs for him. 

He let his fingers run up her thigh, watching her as she bit her lip in anticipation. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, as he let his fingers go underneath the lacy fabric, stroking the soft lips to spread her wetness.

She let out a soft sigh at his caress, and he was tempted to drop the vibrator altogether, and just bring her over the edge himself. His jaw clenched, as he suppressed his urge to drop down and taste her; he settled for licking his fingers clean, before taking the vibrator from her.

He pulled her panties aside, stroking her with the vibrator, covering it in her juices. He wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer to the edge of the table, capturing her lips to muffle any sound she might make, as he gently pushed the vibrator against her entrance.

She moaned into the kiss, letting him feel the vibrations of the sound. As the vibrator settled in her, he looked down to see it fitting her perfectly, as the outer vibrator was placed directly over her clit. 

He reached into his pocket to pick up his phone, in order to activating the device between her legs and to feel the vibrations with his thumb. 

She gave a slight jump as he started it, closing her eyes as her hands tightly gripped the edge of the desk. 

He bent down to kiss her neck, wanting to get her fully worked up. Her hands had gone up to grip his curls, as he lightly sucked on her sensitive skin, being careful not to leave any visible marks.

“How does it feel?” he asked, stroking her soft thighs. She let out a shaky breath before answering, “good, it feels good.”

“That’s fortunate, since I expect you to be wearing it during the upcoming meeting at two,” he stated, as her eyes went wide.

“Jon-“ she huffed, looking hesitant. He bent down to kiss her, before whispering “It’s not up for discussion.”

He went around his desk again, sitting down on his chair calmly, as he sat his phone down by his side. She slowly made her way off of the desk and sat back down on the chair in front.

He could see her distracted look, as she tried to find a comfortable position. His cock was fully hard now, but he kept his own want at bay, in order to focus on her.

When she finally settled, she looked up at him, her eyes practically screaming for mercy.

He let out a small laugh, before turning his phone on to lower the intensity of the vibrations. She let out a breath she had been holding, already looking more relaxed.

“Here’s what you need to know about the meeting,” he started, as he began to fill her in on the necessary information, as if he hadn’t just placed a vibrator in her pussy.

————

After he’d filled her in, Jon had sent her back to her office, ordering her to leave the vibrator in place.

When two o’clock came around, he went into the conference room, seeing that she hadn’t arrived yet. He sat down at the head of the table, getting ready to hear the pitch from a smaller business that wanted to collaborate on an upcoming sale. 

People started filling in, until the only ones missing were the business men and Dany. Jon felt his patience starting to disappear, as the chair beside him was still empty.

“I could summon someone else from accounting, before they arrive,” Val whispered from behind him. Jon simply told her ‘no’, hoping that Dany wasn’t going to disobey him.

Just as he was about to get up to fetch her himself, he heard her laugh from the hall. The next second Dany walked in, with the two business men, deep in conversation.

They seemed to be chatting about something amusing, as both Dany and the men had big smiles on their faces. Jon felt his whole body tense, as he fought the urge to get up and claim her as his.

He knew his jealousy was ridiculous, but seeing Dany smile that bright at another man, as he looked back at her as if she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, times two, was too much for Jon to handle.

“If we could get this meeting started, as I have other things to get to,” he got out, in a rough voice, letting them know he wasn’t one to keep waiting.

This got the three of them, along with some of the others in the room to look at him. Dany had a small frown on her face, until it was suddenly replaced by an amused smile. Jon wasn’t quite sure which was worse, her displeasure at his order, or her amusement at what she must have figured out was jealousy.

One of the men rushed out an “of course, we’re sorry to be running a bit late,” before they got ready for their pitch.

Dany made her way to the back of the room, where he was sitting, before taking her place by his side. He tried avoiding her gaze, as he knew she would be smirking at him.

This had not gone the way he had envisioned for the last few hours, he was supposed to be the one with the upper hand, yet here he sat trying to appear nonchalant.

As the men started their pitch, everyone’s attention was at the front of the room, even Jon’s. That is, until a hand stroked his thigh. He instantly looked over at Dany, expecting the smirk he had tried to avoid; instead, she gave him a gentle smile before mouthing “only you,” making his heart feel a thousand times lighter.

He quickly scanned the room, making sure that everyone’s attention was at the front, before lifting her hand to give it a quick peck. Their hands stayed connected underneath the table, as their attention went back to the two men, as her thumb softly stroked his hand.

Halfway through the meeting, Jon had already made up his mind about the outcome, making his interest in the rest of the pitch disappear. So instead, he discreetly pulled out his phone by his side, turning the vibration up a bit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dany straighten up. As he looked over, he saw that she was biting her lip, but still managed to look as if it was in focus of the meeting.

He felt a bit of pride, at how well she was handling it, but another part of him wanted to see how much she could handle. 

He started to turn it up a bit, every few minutes, to see how long she could keep up the facade. She slowly started to squirm in her seat, as her breathing quickened. But even then, it wouldn’t have been noticeable, unless you were looking for it.

After a while, she looked over at him, her lips pressed together and eyes pleading. Knowing just how wet she must have become, sent a thrill though him.

He reached over to stroke her thigh, feeling how tightly they were pressed together. Her hand reached down to clench his wrist, trying to still his hand as she seemed to struggle to keep quiet.

As much as he was enjoying the moment, he decided to give in to her silent demand. He turned the vibrations down, so low that it was barely there.

She let out an audible sigh, but played it off as an ache in her neck, as she rolled her neck, lifting a hand to rub the side. If he hadn’t already been proud of her, he sure would have been now. 

As the meeting ended, Jon got up to return to his office, Val following close behind. As he reached his desk and sat down, Val started listing the remaining tasks for the day.

He heard her before he saw her, “I need a moment with mr. Snow,” she stated, as she walked into his office as if it was hers. Val and him just looked at her, before she clarified, “alone,” looking pointedly at Val.

Val looked over at him, raising her brows in question. “You heard her,” Jon simply stated, before adding “if you could close the door on your way out.”

As Val left the office, Dany looked over at him with a determined stare, making him wonder whether it was in lust or anger.

She walked straight around his desk, before bending down to kiss him. Her soft lips moved against his own, as her hands took hold of his face, keeping him in place.

She pulled at his jacket, making him stand up, before sitting down on the edge of the desk herself. “Fuck me,” she begged, as she pulled him in between her legs.

He smiled into the kiss, loving the superior feeling he got at her begging. He pulled away from her lips, resting his head against her forehead, before saying “I’m sorry, but I simply don’t have the time,” before stepping away from her and sitting back down in his chair.

She sat with her mouth open, her expression a mix of disbelief and desperation. She stood up from the desk, but only to reach underneath her dress and pull her panties down, before sitting back on the edge of the desk.

Jon’s eyes were still caught on the panties she’d placed on the armrest of the chair. He reached out to pick them up, feeling just how soaked the material was. He felt the adrenaline fill his body, as he looked up to see her spread her legs for him.

He placed the panties in his pocket, before rolling his chair closer to kiss the inside of her thigh. “Gods, I really wish I had been kidding before, Dany.. But I really don’t have the time,” he groaned against the soft skin of her thigh, his eyes closed as he breathed in her scent.

“The meeting ran long, and I have a business call in 5 minutes,” he added, pulling himself away to try to clear his mind.

She followed, straddling him in his chair, as she guided him to look up at her. “I guess I could take care of it myself, if you gave me your phone,” she said, a small smirk at her lips, before she bent down to kiss him.

He groaned at the thought, pulling away from her to order, “Don’t you dare finish yourself off, without me there to witness it.”

She guided his hand down to feel her wetness, before begging “Please, Jon.” 

“Gods, Dany. How am I supposed to focus on the call, if I know you’re within walking distance and doing that,” he huffed out, even though his hand stroked her folds on their own.

“I’ll barely be able to make it through with my cock so painfully hard,” he added, letting his head fall back in frustration at the thought.

She looked back at the watch, before swiftly moving down on her knees. “Dany, what are you-“ he got out, before she opened up his pants and pulled him out.

Her fingers graced the skin of his cock, as she leaned forward to lick the head, tasting the drop of pre cum leaking from the tip. She let out a hum at the taste, as she wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking the tip as if it was a lollipop, before letting it go with a pop.

She looked up with her big eyes, as he groaned, his hands gripping handfuls of her hair.

She spit in her palm, before starting to stroke his length, as she led him into her mouth again. She started sucking, with determination. Her head eagerly moving back and forth to take his length into her warm mouth, making him feel tingling all the way down to his toes.

Her other hand started playing with his balls, before her mouth moved down his cock to lick and suck at them. This made Jon’s grip tighten, as he moaned her name.

She licked along a vein as she moved her mouth back up, making his cock throb. When her lips returned around his cock, he held her head still, before starting to thrust into her. 

A bit of panic seemed to run through her, as she froze, but it seemed to disappear as she looked up at him. He had been close to pulling out, not wanting to cross the line, even as he was lost in his chase of pleasure; but her hands reached up to caress his hips and ass as he thrusted into her mouth.

“Fuck, Dany. You look so good getting your pretty mouth fucked,” he choked out, wanting her to know just how much she affected him.

She moaned, making his eyes roll back at the vibrations. His balls tightened, making him pull out, letting her gasp for breath, as strings of drool remained connected between her bottom lip and his cock. 

“Finish me, Dany,” he ordered, as he looked down to enjoy the view. She quickly started stroking him, as she sucked on his balls, making sure to keep eye contact with him through it all.

His eyebrows furrowed, as his hand tightened its grip in her hair, making her stick her tongue out, ready to receive his load.

“Gods, Dany,” he moaned, as his cum started to shoot out of his throbbing cock. She maintained stroking him, as she made sure to guide each drop of cum into her mouth.

When he was finished, she made a show of swallowing; even catching a drop that ran down her chin with her finger, and sucking it clean after.

He pulled her up on her feet, running his fingers gently through her hair, to caress where he had pulled minutes earlier. He bent down to give her a deep kiss, gently sucking on her lip as they parted.

“I’m going to go now,” she stated, as she looked back at the clock, making him realise he only had a minute before the scheduled call.

She stood up and straightened out her dress, her knees slightly red. He quickly got up to pull her close, brushing his nose against her own, before promising to return the favour before the end of the day.

They kissed quickly, before she made her way out of the office, with his eyes glued to her ass the whole way. 

He settled into his chair again, before taking a deep breath, just as his phone rang.

———

Right after the call had ended, Val had brought in an urgent document that needed his attention. He picked up his phone to text Dany,

[I’ll be a bit delayed in keeping my promise, but I’ll be down as soon as I can.]

Before following it with,

[And don’t even consider getting yourself off, I’d hate to have to punish you.]

Hoping that it would be enough to keep her waiting.

———

He had been so swept up in dealing with documents and matters Val brought in, that he hadn’t realised how late it had gotten before it was too late.

He knew that Dany already must have left, just like everyone else, which made him feel like crap. He rubbed his temples, as he leaned back and took a breath, for what felt like the first time in hours.

He took out his phone to text her, only to see a couple of texts from her that he had received hours earlier.

[I’ll be right here, waiting ;)]

[I’m leaving soon, so I turned off the vibrator. I’ll wash it and bring it up before leaving.]

[I went up to your office, but Val said you were in another call. I have plans with Missy, so I’ll just see you tomorrow. X]

He let his head fall into his hands, hating the fact that he hadn’t noticed her texts earlier. He got up to leave, but stopped at Val’s desk outside of his office first. She looked up, as she was packing up her things.

Not wanting to reveal too much, he settled for, “Did anyone stop by my office earlier?” 

She shook her head, before muttering ‘no’, as she avoided his eyes. As he kept standing, she turned and added, “Oh yeah, I almost forgot, ms. Targaryen stopped by. It didn’t seem important, so I sent her away.” 

He felt his jaw clench, but didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, as Val couldn’t have known that it was personal; and therefore, important to him.

“All right,” he huffed out, before adding “next time, just let me know at the moment, and let me decide whether it is important or not.”

“Of course, mr. Snow,” she replied, as he turned to make his way out of the building.

In the elevator, he pulled out his phone to text Dany,

[I’m so sorry, truly. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.]

His phone buzzed shortly after, filling him with relief at her quick answer.

[Seems your promises don’t hold up, mr. Snow. Maybe I don’t have to take your threats of punishment seriously either?] 

He smiled at her response, as he could practically hear the teasing tone she would have used if she had been there. He let his hand go to his pocket, feeling the lacy material of her bunched up panties.

[I don’t make threats and promises lightly, so be careful if you chose not to comply.]

He had meant it in good jest, but little did he know that the promise of keeping to his punishment sent a nervous shiver through Dany as she read the text, as she had already disobeyed his order.

When she went to sleep that night, she tossed and turned as she wondered what punishment she might be in for, the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Dany felt her anticipation rising with each hour that passed. 

She hadn’t managed to uphold his demand after she’d left the day before. She’d tried to, but the moment she got in the shower to prepare for her evening with Missy, all she could think about was him. Her hand had just dipped with the shower head, and the next minute she was moaning out his name as she came.

She was conflicted over whether or not to admit it, when facing him later on. She knew he’d probably be able to see it on her face, if she’d try to deny it, but she didn’t want to risk him postponing sex again. 

The stress of it was making her a nervous wreck, so she spent the majority of the day checking up on the people in her department, to keep her mind occupied on other things.

The only comfort she had, was that she still had a couple of hours to make her decision on whether to risk lying or simply facing the consequences of her actions.

When she returned to her office after lunch, she found a folder on her desk. After sitting down, she opened it up, expecting it to be work related.

Inside was a single piece of paper, with Jon’s writing on it. She let out a giggle, as she felt her heart flutter. She knew it would look weird if anyone walked by, and saw her with the biggest smile on her face, looking down at a work folder, but she didn’t care.

On the paper was the simple question [will you go on a date with me?], followed by two boxes marked ‘yes’ and ‘no’.

When he had driven her home the first night, she had mentioned that she hadn’t actually been asked out with a note in school, due to Viserys’ well known protective nature.

She bit her lip to suppress her smile, as she picked up a pen. She confidently crossed the ‘yes’ box, feeling her stomach fill with butterflies at the thought of going public.

So lost in her thoughts of Jon, as she was looking down at the paper, she flinched when her office phone called.

She shook her head, as if to rid her mind of the thoughts before answering. 

“White Wolf accounting department, this is Daenerys,” she automatically answered

“Mr. Snow requests your presence in his office, to discuss the document he’s sent you” Val said, her voice sounding slightly irritated.

Dany brushed it off, as she might just have had a busy day. “I’ll be right up,” she simply answered, before the line went dead.

She closed the folder containing the note, before making her way to the elevator with it in hand.

Her mind was so occupied with thoughts of their relationship becoming official, that she didn’t recall her earlier dilemma before the elevator reached his floor.

She slowed her step, her mind racing, as she hadn’t expected to see him until later that day. She had just assumed that their meeting was after everyone had left.

She hadn’t made up her mind when she reached his office. Val stood beside him at his desk, holding a stack of papers and listening to something he was saying, as he was signing something.

At her soft knock they both looked up.

This time, all Jon did was look at Val, and she got the message to leave them to talk alone, with the door closed.

Dany stood awkwardly at the door, still undecided on how to proceed.

“I take it you’ve had time to look over the document I sent your way?” He asked, as he nodded towards the folder in her hand.

At the mention of the note, she felt a warmth spreading in her cheeks, as she was sure a blush appeared. She smiled as she approached him, setting the folder down before him.

She took a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk, as he opened the folder to check her answer.

Her heart fluttered at his smile, as it reached up to his eyes, adorably crinkling them. He immediately got up, and rounded the table, before placing his palms on either side of her face.

He bent down to kiss her, and she felt a rush of pure happiness run through her. As he pulled away, she stood up to pull him down for another kiss, this one deeper than the other.

Their hands started to wander on each other’s bodies, her hands mapping his hard chest, strong arms and feeing his soft curls between her fingers. His hands ran down her sides to squeeze her ass, before making her way up to pull her close, as he bent his head down to kiss at her neck.

He lifted his head to her ear, brushing his lips against her ear, before whispering, “did you manage to keep my request?” in a low raspy voice, with his northern accent.

She instantly froze, making him pull back to look at her face. She tried looking away, to avoid his eyes, but knew it was to no use, as her reaction had already told him what he needed to know.

Her pulse started racing, in a mixture of excitement and fear. She looked up to try to read what he was going to do, but only saw his darkened eyes and raised eyebrows.

He tightened his grip on her waist and turned her around, to bend her over the desk, before she had a chance to say something.

“Keep quiet,” he simply said, before a slap shocked her, her ass tingling at the impact. She gasped before quickly covering her mouth with her hand, surprised at the pleasure it brought her. He slapped her three more times, each slap bringing a surge of pleasure through her body, leaving her pussy wet and wanting.

One of his hands took hold of her hair, pulling her head back as he whispered in her ear, “Did you think of me?”

She eagerly nodded, as she rushed out a “Yes,” followed by, “I even called your name,” knowing it would heighten the possibility of having him fuck her.

And just as she’d thought, he opened the zipper of her skirt, pulling it off along with her thong and putting them on the chair behind them, before opening up his pants and placing himself behind her.

“Is this what you though of?” he asked, as he ran the head of his cock through her folds, gathering her wetness before teasing her clit.

She arched her back, and spread her legs, giving him better access, before shaking her head ‘no’. She felt him still behind her, but before he could respond, she quickly added “In my mind, you were already fucking me.”

He let out a huff, as his hand caressed her reddened cheek. “You’re far too cheeky for your own good,” he said, just as his hand collided with her ass, making her bite her lip to keep quiet.

“But you’re lucky. If I hadn’t promised you that I’d make it up to you for yesterday, you would be spending the entire day on the edge, with the vibrator on a high setting,” he explained.

She whimpered at the thought, pushing herself back against him, to reassure herself that he was still there, preparing to fuck her. “Please, Jon,” she got out, wiggling her ass a bit, to entice him to finally fill the empty ache of her pussy.

“You’ve got to keep quiet for me, baby. Can you do that?” he asked, as he gently pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, without actually pushing in.

She bit her lip and nodded her head ‘yes’, as she pressed her ass backwards, her pussy clenching in anticipation. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her shoulder, just as he started pushing his cock in.

Her eyebrows furrowed and the bite on her lip intensified, as she tried to keep quiet, as his thick cock stretched her out.

His head was resting against her shoulder, as she head a quiet “fuck” muttered against her skin, as his balls pressed against her clit.

Her head was spinning as he started to pull out, almost leaving her completely, before thrusting back in. The collision made a wet slapping noise, which filled the room.

“Shit” he muttered, as he pulled away to stand up straight. A worry filled her, as she looked back to ensure he hadn’t changed his mind. 

“Can’t fuck you properly it seems,” he grunted out, as he ran a hand through his beard. He then took a firm hold of her hips, before ordering “don’t move.”

It was easier said than done, as he started fucking her again, trying to keep from fully filling her, to avoid filling the room with obvious sex sounds.

She tried keeping still, even as his movements rocked her back and forth, as her mind went blank at the feel of his girth stretching her walls at a rapid speed.

Even though she missed the feeling of his hips driving into hers, he still managed to send thrills through her body, as his tip repeatedly brushed against a particularly toe curling spot.

Her legs started to tremble, making him release a held back grunt, as one of his hands went up to pull her hair. She reached a hand back to press against his hip, helping to ensure their bodies didn’t fully meet.

Her lips started to ache from the consistent bite, so she leaned forward to rest on her elbow, as her hand lifted to cover her mouth. 

He pulled her hair, making her lift her head upwards, as he sped up his thrusts. Even without their skin slapping together, the room still filled with the wet squelch of her soaked pussy.

She could feel her walls starting to quiver, as she bit hard on her lip to keep quiet. Jon lifted her hips to fill her at a different angle, making her eyes roll back as she came.

He continued fucking her through her orgasm, his grip tight to keep her standing still. She could feel the way her pussy tightened around his cock, and his faltering rhythm in return, as he neared his own end.

He gave a few more powerful thrusts, before releasing a grunt, as his cock throbbed, shooting its load inside of her.

When he let go of her hair, her head fell forward, letting her see the base of his thick cock between her legs. At the sight of his thick member throbbing, her pussy gave a particular strong clench, making him push himself all the way in, as his cock released the last sprays of cum.

They were both panting, out of breath, as he let his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder.

She reached a hand back to run though his soft curls, finding them slightly damp against her fingers. He hummed a satisfied sound at her caress, squeezing her hip in return.

She felt his weight lifting off of her, as he got up to pull out. She looked back as he slowly pulled his softened cock out of her, his eyes focused on the mess of fluids between her legs.

His gaze was unwavering, as she felt his cum running out of her. He then reached out his hand and stroked the fluid with his thumb, spreading it over her folds before attempting to lead it back to her entrance.

She giggled at his focused frown, breaking his attention away from his efforts. He gave her a goofy smile, as he reached out to pull her up and turn her around.

He leaned down to kiss her, his soft lips slowly moving against her own. He lead her a few steps back, until she felt the desk behind her. She felt a rush as he lifted her up on the desk, before spreading her legs. 

He stood a moment to take in the sight again, before bending down to kiss her inner thigh, sending a shiver through her.

His lips kissed their way up, alternating between both thighs; and just before he reached her center, the phone rang.

He let out a loud annoyed groan, before reaching over to pick up the phone.

“Jon Snow,” he simply grunted, a deep frown on his face. She felt amusement fill her at the sight, knowing just how frustrated he must be feeling.

“Yes. Sure. If you look over the contract, you’ll see-“ he started, but froze at the sight of her raised eyebrows. She knew that he was a busy man, but could he at least not talk business when placed between her spread legs?

She gestured for him to move, so she could make herself decent enough to leave, but he only held up a finger.

“If you could just hold on a minute, I have an urgent matter in front of me,” he said into the phone, before reaching over to put the call on hold.

“Get back to your call, I can handle myself,” she said, giving him a smile to show that she understood.

“But you don’t have to,” he simply said, “don’t move,” he added, as he tucked himself away, before making his way around the desk, pulling wet wipes out of the top drawer.

She raised her eyebrows in question, but he only shrugged and said “thought they might be useful, after I bought the vibrator,” he explained, as he opened the latch to pull out a couple.

She couldn’t fight the smile that appeared, at the realisation that he’d been considerate enough to think of her needs.

He held the damp wipes in his hand, trying to warm them up before reaching down to clean her up. His strokes were gentle, as he thoroughly wiped away their mix of fluids. When he was done, he bent down to place a kiss on her pussy, making her smile, as she pulled him up to kiss him properly.

“You’ve kept your call waiting long enough,” she said, as she stood from the table, gently pushing him to go around the desk.

He bent down to kiss her again, before doing as she said. She picked up her thong and skirt, getting dressed, as he picked up the phone to resume his conversation.

She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, as she bent down to pull her thong up her legs, and when she slightly jiggled to get the skirt over her hips.

When she was done, she turned to face him, catching his gaze on her ass, before it went up to meet hers. She approached the desk, leaning over, as he bent forward to meet her. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before his hand grasped her wrist, keeping her there, as he bent up to claim her lips.

She smiled when they parted, feeling happier than she had in a long time. She mouthed ‘call me’ as she stepped backwards, getting a happy nod in return, before she turned to leave his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon had spent the night at her place. 

After work, he had texted her to meet him by his car, where he had stood waiting when she arrived. 

They had decided to wait for the date until today, as they just wanted a quiet night in, to properly catch up on each other’s lives.

They had talked for hours, not even realising it in the moment, as they were so caught up in each other’s stories.

So when they finally noticed, it had already been pretty late, and not being able to resist finally fucking in a bed, it had gotten even later when they were done.

So she had invited, or rather begged, for Jon to stay in bed. As she already felt reluctant about not having his strong arms around her, pressing her close to his warm body.

He had easily agreed, but on the condition that he got to fuck her before leaving in the morning; which  she had easily agreed to.

So, she had woken up with his head between her legs, his tongue eagerly lapping at her folds, and sucking on her clit. He hadn’t relented until her second orgasm, where her legs had been trembling and her pussy pulsating.

So it didn’t last long before he had her calling his name again, when he was fucking her; her legs bent back to take his cock deeply. And just like the first time, he kept going, in chase of making her squirt.

This time, she knew what he was trying to do, so she wasn’t as shocked when he succeeded; but he still looked just as proud as the first time.

They had taken a quick shower afterwards, before Jon headed out in order to change his suit before work.

So here she sat, in her office trying to focus on the document in front of her, but the slight ache between her legs kept bringing her mind back to Jon.

She hadn’t seen him yet, but knew that they’d get that chance later, at their date. She still got a thrill at the thought of an official date.

She had texted the group chat with the girls, keeping them updated once in a while. She had quickly regretted it the first time, after their insistent ‘I told you so’ replies, but they were luckily fading out.

Margaery suggested crotchless panties, but Dany wasn’t quite sure if that was a good idea; especially with the dress she had picked out, which was hanging on her dresser, ready to be thrown on after work

She took a sip of her tea, bringing her focus back on her work, wanting to get as much work done as possible.

———

Just before lunch, she had just finished helping someone with a slight problem, as she made her way back to her office. 

When she rounded the corner, she saw a familiar head of curls waiting for her. He turned his head when he heard her heels, giving her a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

When she was near, she noticed the food on her desk, arranged neatly. She looked around, checking to see whether someone had noticed, before closing the door.

“Hi darling” he rumbled in his accent, making her knees weak. She went straight over to pull him down for a kiss, trying to let him feel just how happy he made her.

She counted it a success, when they parted, and he had a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Gods, how was he so ruggedly handsome, yet cute at the same time?

“I missed you,” she sighed, making him chuckle. She thought he was about to tease her for it, but he only kissed her temple before answering “I missed you too.”

They then spent lunch eating the food he had brought, as he told her about the restaurant he had made a reservation at, as well as how he had planned to drive her home after work, only to pick her up an hour after.

By the end of lunch, he lifted a box up from beneath his chair. She immediately recognised it, feeling a knot in her stomach.

“Jon, I just ate. I’m so full,” she complained, as he laughed.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on having you wear it just yet. I just wanted to bring it back, after I’d charged it” he explained, as he pushed the vibrator towards her.

She placed it in her drawer, looking up to see a smirk on his face. She sighed, before asking “so when am I to put in it?”

“I have a boring and pointless meeting around 3, so if you could be ready for a bit of play around that time, I would greatly appreciate it,” he answered, his eyes pleading.

She acted as if she was thinking it over, even going so far as to putting a frown on her face. His face fell a bit, looking like a kid that just lost their ballon to the wind.

She got up, walking around the desk, before sitting down on his lap. His eyebrows rose at the action, as a bit of hope returned to his eyes.

“Will you come see me after the meeting, then?” she asked, as their noses brushed.

“I thought that was a given,” he shrugged, giving her a squeeze. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal then” she said, giving him a smile, as a tingle filled her stomach in excitement.

———

When the clock neared three, she closed the door to her office, knowing that she would probably be in no shape to help, in case anyone came to her for advice.

The employees in the accounting department had learned that a closed door meant that she preferred emails at that time, as she usually only closed the door when she was particularly busy or focused on something that required her full attention.

On the bright side, the anticipation had been exciting her for a couple of hours, so she would have no trouble putting the vibrator in.

She opened the drawer, pulling the vibrator out of the box. She lifted the skirt of her dress, and pulled her panties to the side. She felt a thrill at being so exposed in her office, as someone might just open the door at any moment.

She played a bit with the wetness, to spread it over the device, as well as teasing herself before inserting it.

Hearing footsteps outside the door had her hurrying to pull her skirt down, only to hear them pass by. Her heart was racing, as she paused to listen for any other sounds.

When none came, she reached under to press the vibrator in, feeling it slide into place. She pressed the button to turn it on, and started returning emails to focus on anything other than the wait.

After a couple of emails, her breath caught, as a gentle vibration began. She closed her eyes, moving her hips to enjoy the feeling. Just the thought of Jon thinking about her, as he was sat in a meeting sent a thrill through her.

She opened her eyes and resumed her work, even as her hips continued their slight grinding. After a couple of minutes, the vibration increased. She could feel the way he was playing with her, alternating the intensity of the vibrations, making it impossible for her to anticipate the next move.

Her breathing picked up, as she leaned back in her chair, enjoying the sensation. Her hand moved up to squeeze her breast, desperate for more, as her phone vibrated.

She sat up, trying to focus as she opened her phone to see a text from him.

[You want more?]

She quickly typed her reply, as she squeezed her thighs together.

[Yes please]

Shortly after, the vibration picked up, making her moan out loud. She bit her lip as she fell back against the chair again, her hips moving to try to find release.

A knock at her door had her shooting up. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing it out, before sitting properly.

She picked up the phone to write a quick text, before yelling “come in,”

[Turn it down! Have someone at the door.] She texted, as Jorah peeked in.

“Hey, I just wanted some advice on how to handle a bill sent from marketing,” he explained, as she fought to keep her breathing even.

Luckily, Jon had decided to listen, as the vibration fell to a gentle hum. 

“Of course,” she offered with a smile, as she got up to follow him to his desk.

Jorah had worked in accounting before she had come to the company. He was always nice, and had supported her from the first day. She suspected he might have had a crush, but she pushed the thought away, as she only saw him as a friend at most.

As they walked towards his desk, he looked over at her with a slightly concerned look, before asking “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“Oh it’s nothing,” she rushed out, “just a bit warm in my office, I guess,” she added.

He didn’t look entirely convinced, but decided to let it go. When they reached his desk, they discussed the issue. She advised him on how to proceed with the billing and what to do if a similar problem should arise.

When she was about to leave, to return to her office, Jorah’s hand caught hers. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, as his thumb caressed her hand. She looked down at their hands, about to pull her hand away when the vibration picked up again, resulting in her clenching Jorah’s hand.

Horrified, she looked up to see him looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She quickly averted her eyes, clearing her throat before pulling her hand away.

“I’m sorry, I should get back to my office. A lot of work to do,” she rambled, as she wanted to head out of there as fast as she could; as her knees started to feel weak, and her panties were feeling uncomfortably soaked.

But when she turned, Jorah held her back. His hands gripped her sides, making her face him again as he stood looking down at her with pure affection. She froze, feeling frustrated as she needed a clear mind to properly scold him for his behaviour, but the vibrations had her head spinning.

She took a deep breath, to try to clear her head, but the sight of dark curls out of the corner of her eyes had her panicking. Her head rushed to look properly, but only saw Podrick walking past. A slight relief washed through her, until she remembered her current situation.

She pushed enough to get a distance between them, before giving him a stern look. “Don’t ever presume to touch me like that again. Is that understood,” she hissed out, as she felt her body trembling. She wasn’t sure if it was from the pleasure or rage, she just knew that she needed to get back to her office.

He looked hurt, but she couldn’t find it in her to care; she needed him to understand that there wasn’t any chance for whatever this was, to happen. He only nodded, which was enough for her to turn and head for her office.

Her legs felt weak, as she hurried down in the fastest pace appropriate, which wouldn’t turn heads.

Her minds was racing with how to tell Jon what had happened. It was only fair for him to know that another man had made a move on her, especially at work. But she didn’t want Jorah to get in trouble, as he was a generally good man, who just got carried away and hurried to a conclusion due to an unfortunate coincidence.

Suddenly, an arm reached out and pulled her into a storage closet. She was so shocked at the action, that she hadn’t made a sound. But as the door closed and she was pressed to face the door, she was about to scream; either at the person or for help.

A hand pressed against her mouth, muffling any sound she would try to make, as a hot breath brushed past her ear, before a familiar voice whispered, “Care to explain?”

Her body relaxed at Jon’s voice, as he let his hand drop from her mouth, and used it to pull her close against him.

She let her head fall back against him, as she caressed his arms that were wrapped around her. “Jon, turn it down,” she whimpered, as her mind struggled to come up with a proper explanation.

“No” he simply said, sounding final. 

She turned her head to look up at him, seeing his slight frown. “Only you, remember?” she whispered, as her hand reached up to caress his curls.

The caress turned into a tug as her pussy gave a clench and her knees shook. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise, as she struggled to keep standing.

Jon turned her around, bending down to kiss her neck, as his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her secure.

Her head fell back against the door, as she struggled to keep her orgasm at bay. “Jon please,” she begged, but it only caused him to lift his hand up underneath her dress.

His hand pulled her panties aside, as he moved the vibrator back and forth and in and out, making her wrap her arms around his shoulders as she felt the tension build up, so close to the breaking point.

“Cum for me, Dany,” he ordered, his voice rough. It was enough to make her fall apart, her vision going white as her pussy clenched around the toy and her legs giving out.

Jon kept her standing, kissing her to keep her quiet. As her quivers started to lessen, he pulled the vibrator out. He pushed the button to turn it off, before lifting it to suck it clean.

Her breath hitched at the sight, as he still looked tense, but determined to show her that she was his.

“Jon,” she whispered weakly, still overwhelmed by the orgasm. “Don’t” He simply said, as he placed the vibrator in his pocket, “I trust you.”

She felt tears fill her eyes, as he kissed her cheek. “I mean, not now at least. I still need to know if I need to fire the guy,” he added, as his hands caressed her sides.

She let out an amused huff at his teasing, before pulling him to look at her fully. “I can handle it,” she said determined. 

“But without a vibrator next time, cause that thing is a pain in the ass when you need a clear head to scold someone,” she added as she rubbed her temples in delayed frustration.

He let out a laugh at that, which filled her with relief, as it meant he really did trust her, and her abilities to handle the people in her department.

“Sorry, I’ll stay patient enough to wait for the green light next time” he said, sounding apologetic.

“Now, come here” he said, as he pulled her further into the small space. She followed his lead, walking backwards until he suddenly lifted her up; she suppressed a shriek at the action. 

He placed her on a stack of boxes containing paper, as he pushed the dress up. “One taste wasn’t enough,” he huffed, as he bent down to kiss up her exposed thighs. She spread her legs for him, as her head leaned back against the wall behind her.

She could feel his soft lips contrasting with his beard, caressing her inner thighs, moving up towards her still pulsating center.

His fingers hooked around her panties, before he gave a gentle tug, pulling them down her legs. He placed the soaked material in his pocket, before continuing to tease his way up.

She could feel his hot breath over her pussy, which gave a clench in result, before he even touched her. She heard him inhale deeply, as his nose brushed her clit.

She bit her lip, preparing herself for what was to come. His fingers spread her lips before his warm tongue reached out and took a swipe to coat itself in her fluids. He hummed against her, as he eagerly lapped at her entrance, pulling her closer with a grip on each of her thighs.

Her hand reached down to pull at his curls, messing up the neat way they had been combed back. The other went up to cover her mouth, as she struggled to keep quiet.

His tongue moved up to flick at her clit, resulting in her jerking back at the intense feeling, after having had a vibrator placed there for so long. He just pulled her back to continue his actions, but this time holding her in place.

She tried pulling back, when it felt overwhelming, but his firm grip didn’t let her. She felt another orgasm building up, which shortly made her wonder if she would even be able to handle sitting through a date later; as her clit would surely be sensitive the rest of the day, with all of the attention it had been given.

Jon was lost in his feast, not sensing her distress as it was mixed with pleasure. She then felt the all too familiar quiver of her legs and clenching of her pussy starting. But before she knew it, Jon had gotten up and pulled his pants down far enough to fill her with his cock.

The unexpected action caused her to moan out loud, making them both freeze, as they listened for any sign of someone outside of the storage closet. When none came, she clenched around him, making him start his movements.

Her hand went around his back, underneath the suit jacket, gripping his shirt in fists as he fucked her roughly. She buried her face in his shoulder to muffle any sound she might make.

He grunted into her hair, as his hips frantically moved in search of his own release. His hand took hold of her hair to pull her head back, making her look up at him as he fucked her.

His brows were furrowed in concentration and jaw tense, but his eyes were filled with affection. He bent down to capture her lips, his tongue pushing into her mouth, making her taste herself. She moaned into the kiss, her pussy clenching around him as he lifted one of her legs up to push in deeper.

At the change of angle, he seemed to start to loose himself; as his head fell down on her shoulder, and his thrusts picked up force.

The hard thrusts had moved her backwards, so he pulled her back towards him again with a rough pull, before slamming into her roughly a couple of times. The collision slapped against her clit, making her eyes roll back and her toes curl, just as he grunted into her neck, and she felt the throb of his cock inside of her.

He stilled against her, as his cock gave a couple of powerful throbs, shooting his cum towards her womb. She took a couple of deep breaths, her head resting against the wall, as she caressed his hair lovingly.

He slowly lifted his head, before running a hand through his beard. He looked down at her, before muttering “Was it too much?”

She chuckled at the question, feeling unsure of how to answer, as it had felt like too much, but just enough at the same time. But a strong throb from her clit reminded her of the true answer.

“Maybe just one orgasm before you fuck me?” she said with a smile, “I’m not even sure I can walk back to my office” she added.

He just nodded his head with a smile, as he rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry, got a bit carried away I guess.”

“I just really needed you, after spending the entire meeting thinking of you, and then seeing that guy’s hands on you...” he trailed off.

“It’s nothing. I just think he’s lonely, and he got a bit carried away. I won’t happen again, I’ll make sure of it,” she promised, as she caressed his cheek, making him hang his head down towards her.

“I know you don’t need my help, but I’ll always be right here if you ever need it” he whispered, giving her a gentle smile.

All she could do was pull him down, to kiss him affectionately. 

“Any chance you brought the wet wipes?” she joked, as she could feel the mess leaking down.

“Sorry, was in a bit of a rush to get to you,” he chuckled, as he lifted her off of the boxes and into his arms.

“Hold the door,” he said, as he put her down in front of it. She felt confused at the request, as they had just _finished_ the inappropriate workplace behaviour; but she suddenly understood when she glanced back to see him undressed.

He pulled his pants back on, tucking his shirt in, before approaching her. He bent down and started pulling his black boxers up her unsure legs. They weren’t an exact fit, but they prevented his cum from running down her thigh.

He stood back to admire the view, nodding his head approvingly. “They actually look good on you,” he commented, before stepping forward to help pull her dress down in place.

She felt a bit awkward with his boxers on, as she wasn’t used to so much fabric underneath a dress, but at least they didn’t seem to leave a visible outline through the fabric.

She reached up to smooth back his hair, and straightened his shirt and jacket. When she was done, he bent down to kiss her, wrapping his hand around her waist to pull her close.

“Need me to carry you to your office?” he joked, making her roll her eyes.   


“I think I can handle it,” she answered, “slowly, but I’ll get there.”

She gave him a quick kiss, before turning to walk out of the storage closet. For safety measures, she brought a couple of new pens with her. 

She heard the closet door closing behind her after a bit, making her glance back to see Jon making his way nonchalantly to the elevator. 

When she returned to her office, after a quick stop at the restroom, she texted Jon that she needed a bit more than an hour to get ready for their date, as she now needed a thorough shower.


	5. Chapter 5

She had just finished getting ready, when her phone rang. She quickly checked her reflection, before going to answer her phone by the charger.

“Hey,” she answered, as she had seen it was Jon calling.

“Hey, babe. I just pulled up outside, but I can wait if you need a bit more time?” 

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice, knowing he really didn’t mind waiting for her.

“I’ll be right out. I just need to find my keys,” she said, as she made her way into the kitchen to find them on the table.

“Can’t wait to see you,” he said, before hanging up. 

She walked out, seeing him already ready to open the door.

When they reached each other, she went on her toes, even in her heels, to reach up and give him a quick kiss. He smiled into the kiss, giving her hip a squeeze as he opened the door with the other hand.

She got in the car, as he closed the door and made his way to the other side. When he got in, he bent over to kiss her again, this time caressing her cheek with his hand.

He gave her a smile that crinkled his eyes after they parted, as he started the drive to the restaurant.

“So, where are we going?” she asked, wondering why he had been so secretive when she had asked him earlier.

“HotPies, it’s this popular place that just opened up,” he answered, as his eyes stayed focused on the road.

She recalled having heard about it, but she hadn’t been there, as it was nearly impossible to get a reservation.

Just as she was about to ask him how he had managed to get a table, and then even postpone it due to her needing some time to get ready after work, his phone dinged loudly.

She hadn’t meant to look, it was just a reflex to look at a screen that lit up, but she managed to see enough.

“Vis?” she asked, looking over at him in question.

He quickly flipped the phone over, ignoring her question, acting as if he hadn’t heard her.

“Why did Vis text you ‘5 min. away’, Jon?” she asked, this time making sure he couldn’t act as if he had overheard her.

He sighed, bringing a hand up to run over his jaw. “I didn’t want you to worry all day,” he just said.

“Are you seriously telling me, that you weren’t going to mention the addition of my older brother during our first date?” she asked, in disbelief.

She couldn’t believe he had planned this around her back. What did he think was going to happen? That she would be thrilled to see her older brother when they arrived?

“I know it’s bad timing, but he called and asked if I was free tonight, and I just thought it would be a good idea to tell him together,” he huffed out, still avoiding her eyes.

“You should have told me, Jon. How on earth did you think I’d ever be okay with this?” she hissed, feeling her pulse pick up in agitation.

Her tone made him look her way at a red light, before he quickly look forwards again. 

“Would you rather he find out some other way, and deal with his tantrum over not being told?” Jon asked, his tone revealing his displeasure of the tension.

She didn’t get to answer, before he continued, “I thought that maybe some part of you would be happy about going public, but it seems I was wrong.”

“You’re not wrong! I’m just saying that you could have handled it better,” Dany answered, before running a hand through her hair to calm her fire.

She sighed, before looking over to make sure he understood. “I want this. I want _you_. I’m not mad about going public, I’m mad about the fact that you didn’t tell me.”

He looked over, his eyes scanning her to make sure she wasn’t lying.

He nodded, before looking back to the road, as they had arrived outside the restaurant. When the car stopped, he reached over to grab her hand.

“Look, I’m sorry. I honestly thought it was the better way to go. If I had told you earlier, you would have stressed about how Viserys would react, _and don’t you try to deny it_ ,” he rushed out, as he had seen her open her mouth to interfere.

It worked, because she kept quiet, letting him continue.

“I just wanted to limit your worry to as little time as possible, you know, like a band aid.. quick and painful, and possibly a bit awkward.” 

She rolled her eyes at his stupid explanation, but felt amusement fill her.

“You’re an idiot,” she chuckled. She reached over to pull him closer by the jacket, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He was about to complain about not getting a proper kiss, but she only shot him a look that told him not to push it.

————

Viserys had already been seated when they walked in. He looked up and gave them a bright smile, when they were led to the table by the waiter.

He got up just as they reached the table, “My baby sister and my oldest friend. Who would have guessed that you two would actually manage to create a professional relationship!” he excitedly exclaimed.

Dany chuckled nervously, as Jon gave a tight smile.

When they were all seated, the waiter came to give them menus and to take their drink orders. As she walked away Viserys sighed happily, looking over at the two of them.

“Joking aside, I really am happy that the two of you are able to be in the same room. We could even invite Sansa some other time, reminisce about the good old days,” he suggested, completely unaware of just how tense the two of them were.

Dany looked over to Jon, wishing they had come up with some sort of plan on how to do this. Should they do it now, or wait till the end of the night? Should she, as his sister, or he, as his friend, tell him?

All these questions were running through her mind, trying to figure out the best way to tell Viserys, as he had been incredibly protective of her, ever since guys had started to notice her in her teens.

Viserys was making small talk about the menu, as Jon only grunted or nodded in response, clearly struggling himself.

In an impulsive move, she decided to just blurt it out, before she lost her courage.

“We’re dating,” she rushed out, making Jon’s head whip over to her, his eyes wide.

Viserys looked up, “What? Did you say you were dating?” he asked, his tone light and amused.

“Yes,” she answered in a quiet voice, not quite understanding why he seemed so calm.

“You’re a grown woman, Dany. You can date whoever you want, I just want you to be careful, okay?” Viserys said, waiting for her to agree to the last part.

She could feel her eyebrows furrow in confusion, as she looked over to Jon. He seemed just as lost, as his eyes shifted from Viserys to her.

“Okay?” Dany answered, unsure of what Viserys meant by his peculiar answer.

Viserys’ attention went back to the menu, as Dany and Jon shared a look of ‘what just happened?’

The decided to just let it be, so they looked over the menu, hoping the weird tension would pass.

The waiter came back with their drink, and took their order. After she had gone, Viserys looked over to Jon, asking “How about you? Are you dating too?”

“What?” both Dany and Jon said at the same time.

Viserys looked confused at their reaction, before explaining, “Well, we’ve already established that Dany is dating, so I was just asking if you were too.”

And then it hit her. Viserys had misheard her outburst, and just thought that she had randomly stated that she was dating, and not that she was dating  Jon.

Jon seemed to have caught on too, as his jaw was clenched again.

“Uhm, I am” he simply answered, getting a smile from Viserys. 

“You guys are acting weird. Did something happen at the office?” Viserys asked, catching on to their tense moods.

Dany blushed. If only he knew what had been going on at the office.

“Vis, we have something to tell you,” Jon said, trying to get the conversation started.

This caught his attention, as he frowned slightly at the serious tone, looking between the two of them.

“Did you fire my sister?” he asked, already sounding pissed.

“No,” Jon answered, not getting another word in, before Viserys turned to her and asked, “Did you quit?” 

“She didn’t quit either,” Jon breathed out, as his hand reached up to rub the back of his neck in nervousness.

“I’m not just dating,” Dany stated, looking over to Jon before continuing, “I’m dating _Jon_ .” 

As Viserys froze, clearly trying to process it, she started trying to fill the silence. 

“Well, technically we haven’t been on a date yet, before tonight that is, but I doubt it counts as a date now that you’re here, so-“

“You two are dating?” Viserys asked, seemingly in disbelief.

“It’s fairly new. We’ve only just established that we wanted it to go further ourselves,” Jon started explaining.

“Wait, wait, wait. Go _further_? ” Viserys asked.

Jon hesitated, not having caught onto how it must have sounded.

“Are you telling me that you fucked my sister, before even being sure that you wanted something serious with her?” Viserys hissed out, keeping it quiet so others around them couldn’t hear.

Dany saw the way his hands were clenched, as he struggled to hold his anger back.

“Vis, relax,” she whispered, hoping he would take a second to calm himself a bit.

When he didn’t, Jon continued. “I can promise you that I already knew I wanted something serious with Dany, before I even so much as touched her.”

Dany looked over to Jon, seeing the honesty in his eyes, as he was reassuring Viserys. 

“I’m serious about her, Vis. This isn’t just a fling.”

She could feel her heart warming at his words, as she was sure a blush had made its way to her cheeks.

Viserys seemed to calm slightly, as he considered Jon’s words.

“And you’re happy?” Viserys asked, making her look back at him.

She quickly nodded, before looking back at Jon, feeling relief at the disappearing tension. He gave her a small smile, before reaching over to squeeze her hand.

When she looked over to Viserys, she saw his eyes looking at their connected hands. He let out a sigh, before slumping back in his chair.

“Jon, you know I love you, man. But if you ever hurt her...” Viserys trailed off, knowing that Jon understood how serious he was.

“If I ever hurt her, then she’ll kill and bury me herself, before you can even lift a finger,” Jon said, trying to lighten the mood.

Viserys let out an amused huff, before looking over to Dany, wanting a final confirmation of her wanting this.

She gave him a smile in response, making him nod slowly as he let out a final sigh.

“As long as you’re both happy,” he breathed out, still sounding slightly in shock.

Dany sat back in her chair, feeling relaxed at having gotten Viserys’ approval. Jon reached over to take a big gulp of his glass of scotch, clearly trying to relax, now that it was over.

The rest of the dinner went good, still a bit awkward as Viserys tried to digest the information, but he had eventually seemed happy about it. Patting Jon’s shoulder, as he told him he was relieved at knowing just how good of a guy his sister had ended up with, making Jon look proud as she rolled her eyes at their cliche moment.

————

She threw her keys on the counter, as she walked into the kitchen to make tea. Jon closed and locked the door, before walking in behind her.

He hugged her from behind, as she filled the kettle with water. She felt the way he breathed in the smell of her hair, as he rested his head against her own.

“Will every date have a surprise guest?” she joked, as she moved to get the kettle started.

“If you want them to,” he simply answered, before adding “I could invite Rhaegar or your father next? I think I could win them over faster than Vis.”

She laughed at the suggestion, “They may not have Viserys’ temper, but they’re just as protective, so I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Anyways, Viserys will probably spill the beans before we get the chance,” Jon said, shrugging.

“He’ll definitely tell mom, and she’ll find a way to tell them in a way that only she can.”

“That woman could tell me the world was ending, and I’d still feel calm,” Jon stated, a seriousness in his tone revealing his honesty.

She chuckled at that, knowing what he meant, as her mother had always been extremely good with people.

“Anyways,” Jon started, going over to wrap his arms around her.

“Hmm?” she hummed, as she tugged at his curls gently, bringing him down for a kiss.

His lips moved against her slowly, but sure in their movements. His hands reached down to grab her ass, as his lips travelled down to her neck.

“Jon, I’m still sore from earlier,” she whined, knowing that she needed a break, even though her body was craving his touch.

He lifted his head, revealing a smug look at her declaration. The kettle finished, so he moved to make their tea. 

She lifted herself up on the counter, simply watching him prepare their drinks.

“Do you want to go to a party with me?” he asked, as he lifted a cup to offer it to her.

“What kind of party?” she asked, even though she knew she’d agree to go anywhere with him.

“Theon, he’s throwing this big thing, and I promised I’d show,” he explained.

She pretended to think it over, even pursing her lips and furrowing her brows.

“If you’ll go with me, then I promise to bring you on the best date you’ve ever been on,” he promised.

“You’re quite the negotiator,” she teased, before finally answering, “Okay, I’ll go”, making him smile bright in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first chapter without smut. Kinda weird, but I figured Dany needed a break after their busy day. Lol
> 
> But I promise that the following chapter will be pure smut, like, legit porn.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! And I promise not to keep you waiting for the next chapter for too long.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dany, let’s go” he yelled from the hallway, making her hurry the last finishing touches before going out to meet him.

They were headed out to Theon’s birthday party, which was at a rented out top floor of a nightclub. He had invited everyone he knew, so it was going to be packet with people.

She quickly picked up her purse, before heading out to a waiting Jon in the hallway.

As she walked down the hallway, she appreciated the view of him in his fitted suit, making his ass look great.

At the sound of her heels approaching he turned, visibly taking her in, as his eyes roamed down her body and up again.

She knew she looked good. She was wearing a red dress that fitted her top half as a second skin, showing off her perky breasts, as the thin spaghetti straps revealed her lack of a bra. The dress flowed out from the waist, before stopping just above her knees. Her hair was curled and loose, and her lips as red as the dress. Her heels gave her a bit of height, while accentuating her toned legs.

His eyes darkened as his eyes took in every inch of her, his hand going up to rub his bearded chin.

She looked at the clock on the wall to see how much time they had, just to notice that they still had a bit of time before having to leave.

“Why were you so busy hurrying me, when there’s still a good 10 minutes?” she asked, slightly annoyed.

He approached her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close. “I needed to make sure I had time to mark you before we left,” he huskily whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Mark me?” she questioned, sounding slightly out of breath already.

“Mhmm” he hummed, as his lips travelled down her neck, along her collarbone.

“Jon, were going to be late if you want to fuck,” she giggled, as his hands made their way down her curves.

“That’s why we aren’t gonna fuck,” he stated, even as his hands ran up her thighs, taking the skirt of her dress with them.

She let out a shaky breath, as his hands neared her panties, knowing that he was going to find her wet already.

His lips went up her neck again, before whispering in her ear, “Gods, you look so fucking sexy,” he said in his rough northern accent, that never failed to turn her on.

He lifted his head to rest his forehead against hers, looking down at her as his hands reached behind to squeeze her ass.

His hold on her behind pressed her forward, letting her feel his hardened bulge against her stomach. 

She kept her eyes locked with his, as her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, feeling her pussy clench at the thought of his hard cock.

“I wouldn’t want to leave you a mess, now that you’ve spend all this time getting ready,” he stated, as his hands went up to her hips, lifting her skirt enough for him to see the black lace of her panties.

He turned her around then, leading her to stand up against the wall, as she heard the shuffle of his pants getting lowered slightly.

She felt his warmth as he stepped up behind her, his hand lifting her skirt above her ass, the other coming around to stroke against the soaked material covering her folds. She whimpered at the feeling, letting her head rest against the wall.

He adjusted his hips against hers, making her feel his hard length brushing against her still covered pussy. 

“Jon,” she sighed, as the tip of his cock pressed against her clit.

“You’re so wet for me, Dany,” he grunted out, as his fingers pushed her panties to the side, letting his cock slide against her bare folds.

She moaned and pressed her ass back against him, begging for more.

“I can’t have you looking thoroughly fucked when we get to the party, he grunted, as he continued moving against her.

She whimpered, fearing that he meant it; that he was going to pull away any minute. 

“I can’t even fuck your pretty mouth, that would only smear you lipstick and mess up your hair from where I would hold on to it,” he continued.

She felt her pussy clench at his words, wishing that he would loose his fight with his self control. Even if it meant her on her knees, as the thought of tasting him made her head spin.

“But I can’t let you leave this house looking like this, without claiming you,” he stated, as his breath came in quicker.

“I’m only yours,” she said, looking back over her shoulder at him.

“You’re gonna be a good girl, and prove this to me,” he said, as he turned her around again.

He lead her to a soft plush bench by the door, meant for a place to sit when putting on shoes. Hiking up her dress, he ordered her to lay down.

As she settled on the bench, he lifted her thighs up, resting his knee against the bench, to place himself between her legs.

Again, he pulled her panties to the side, brushing the tip against her folds. 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” he said, stroking his stiff length, “but I’m going to fill your pretty cunt with my cum.”

Her eyebrows furrowed at this, as her pussy tightened at the thought of having his cum in her. “What do you mean?” she asked, a bit unsure of his intentions.

His hand picked up speed, stroking his cock. She suddenly understood, he was going to leave her wanting, having to spend the evening feeling his cum between her legs.

She got a thrill at the thought, meeting all of his friends for the first time, with his primal claim of her hidden just beneath her skirt. 

She lifted herself up on her elbows, just far enough to brush her lips against his. Knowing that a part of him needed this of her, to ensure just how serious she was about him, about them.

She moaned as he brushed the tip against her, resuming his previous action of rubbing his cock against her folds. 

“You feel so good,” she whimpered, knowing that he loved hearing just how he made her feel. He grunted in response, rubbing against her faster.

“No one has ever gotten me as wet as you do” she sighed, throwing her head back as he slapped her clit a couple of times with his cock.

“Gods, Dany,” he moaned, as he started rubbing his cock frantically, pressing the tip against her slit.

“Fill me, Jon. Cum in your pussy,” she moaned out, loving the effect she had on him.

“Fuck it,” he rushed out, as he pressed his cock into her, taking her by surprise.

Dany fell back on the bench, moaning loudly, as Jon started fucking her roughly.

His hold on her hips was going to bruise, but she didn’t care, as he lifted her up to hit a spot that had her toes curling.

“That’s it, Dany,” he grunted, as her walls tightened, “milk my cock.”

She could feel her orgasm fast approaching, as he pounded into her with a punishing force.

She repeatedly cursed out, as her pleasure started to overwhelm her. The hallway echoing the wet squelch of their fucking, as her back arched and her pussy tightened around Jon’s girth.

As she came, she felt Jon thrust into her roughly once, twice, three times before he stilled, pressing his cock deep into her as his balls emptied. 

Jon rested on top of her, as they fought to catch their breaths. She could feel his cum leaking out of her still filled pussy, feeling it slowly running down between her cheeks.

As their breaths had somewhat calmed, Jon lifted his head to kiss her. She felt giddy, realising just how happy this man made her, and that he was determined to make her his.

“Why did I ever think that I had the self control to keep from fucking you?” He huffed out, shaking his head at himself.

“I’m not complaining,” she assured him with a smile.

He let out a laugh, looking down at her as if she was the most precious thing he’d ever seen, making her heart skip a beat.

“We’re going to be late,” she stated, knowing they must look like a hot mess.

“How about we don’t go?” He hummed, catching her lips, “I’m nowhere near done with you,” he said, rolling his hips to make her feel his still hardened cock. 

“You promised to show,” she reminded him, even as her legs wrapped around him.

“I’ll buy him a bigger gift,” he simply said, as he started moving between her legs again.

“You want me to stop?” He asked, as he started thrusting in and out enough to fill the room with the wet slap of his hips against hers. 

“No,” she whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed as he sucked on her nipple through the fabric of her dress.

“One load isn’t enough to claim you as mine,” he grunted “I want you pussy completely covered in my cum,” he moaned against her breast.

The next second he’d pulled out, and gotten up. Her cunt clenched, feeling empty at the loss, as she instinctively lifted herself to follow him.

He bent down to pull her panties off, letting the soaked material fall to the floor beside them.

“Turn around,” he demanded, making her skin tingle in anticipation. She got on her hands and knees on the bench, but he only pushed her down further, till she lay flat on her stomach.

He placed a leg on either side of the bench, hovering above her round ass. He bent his knees, pressing his cock between her legs, teasing her clit before moving back to stretch her out again.

His hands took hold of her bunched up dress around her hips, lifting her ass up to push in deeper.

Her mouth formed a silent ‘o’ at the feeling, as her hands tightly gripped the edge of the bench.

Jon started slowly thrusting into her, letting his hands slide up her sides, until they reached the straps of the dress.

She lifted herself up, in order for him to slide the straps off of her shoulders, down her arms. As the straps fell, his hands went to her front, pushing down her dress, until it was just bunched up fabric around her waist.

He let his head rest against her shoulder as his hands started massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples, making her pussy tighten around his cock.

His pace picked up, making her ass jiggle beneath him. She lifted up her behind to push herself against him, aiding in his lust for more. 

His hands abandoned her breasts, one taking hold of her hip, the other gripping her shoulder to push her back against him as he thrusted into her.

Her hardened nipples rubbed against the fabric of the bench, as he fucked her, increasing her pleasure.

She was wantonly moaning out, as he grunted behind her. Her legs started to shake as he fucked her, the fluttering of her slick walls letting him know that she was close to her second orgasm. 

He took hold of her hips with both hands, lifting her ass to fuck her harder, reddening her cheeks. She felt it building up, until her body shook as she came, moaning Jon’s name loudly.

He continued fucking her, grunting harshly as he kept up the pace. Her cunt continued to clench around him, practically begging for his cum.

“Cum in me,” she moaned, encouraging him to fill her again, as his earlier cum was running down her thighs. His thrusts lost their rhythm, as his cock throbbed, filling her with several spurts of his white cum.

He buried his nose in her silky hair, breathing in the soft scent of her shampoo, as he regained enough strength to lift himself off of her.

As he started to get up, Dany reached a hand around to stop him. Feeling sated and blissful, she only whispered “just a bit longer,” not feeling ready to lose his warmth from her yet.

He let out a soft laugh, kissing her shoulder gently, making goosebumps appear on her skin.

“I’m gonna pull out now,” he said, as she let out a disapproving grunt, still enjoying the throbbing sensation left from her orgasm. 

He slowly pulled out, only to lift her ass and spread her cheeks, to see the mess his cum had made.

She looked over her shoulder, as she teasingly wiggled her ass for him. “Like what you see, mr. Snow?” she asked, in a seductive tone.

She could see the familiar darkening of his eyes, as his grip on her tightened. “You’re going to be the death of me, Dany,” he huffed out.

He stood up, helping her to stand on her unsteady feet, her legs still trembling a bit. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he leaned down to capture her lips. Her hands went up to wrap around his neck, as the gentle kiss ended.

Their foreheads rested against each other, as they each appreciated the quiet calm that followed sex. 

“Your cum is running down my thigh,” she whispered, afraid to break the moment, but feeling the need to get cleaned up.

“Say that again,” he ordered, tightening his hold around her hips.

“Your thick white cum, is slipping out of my pussy, and down my thigh,” she said in her seductive voice, feeling his cock throb against her stomach.

She giggled, looking down at his half hard cock. “Maybe we should take a break to hydrate?” she suggested, “we could take a nice warm shower,” she added.

He hummed in agreement, stroking her soft skin with his thumbs. “Gods, you’re all I’ve ever wanted, and more,” he sighed, looking like a fool in love. 

Feeling overwhelmed, she reached up to capture his lips, feeling the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. 

As they parted, she softly whispered “I love you,” feeling her heartbeat pick up in nervousness. His eyes widened a bit, as his lips parted in surprise. He looked as if he didn’t know what to say.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she bit her lip, feeling her heart drop as he didn’t said it back. 

“I really wish you hadn’t said that,” he breathed out, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as he looked away.

She felt tears fill her eyes, as she let out a shaky breath. She took a step back looking down, trying to cover herself with the dress bunched around her waist.

“Wait, Dany,” Jon rushed out, “fuck, that wasn’t what I meant.” 

He reached out trying to pull her back, but she pushed away his arms. 

“Dany,” he pleaded, “I’m a fucking idiot, okay?” he tried. She just shook her head, wiping away the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks.

“I love you!” He rushed out in desperation, “Dany, I love you so much!”

“Don’t just say that because I’m crying,” Dany sneered, not wanting him to say it just to appease her.

“I’m not!” He argued, sounding determined. 

“Listen, I had this big thing planned, but the florist needed time to get all the flowers arranged, which wouldn’t be ready until tomorrow!” He explained, “I’ve postponed saying it, wanting it to be this perfect moment, and then you just said it! I mean, I love that you said it, but it completely caught me off guard, and now I’ve just completely screwed up what was supposed to be a perfect moment.” Jon ranted, clearly desperate for her to understand.

It all sounded like a ridiculous excuse, but the look in Jon’s eyes told her just how sincere he was.

“I love you, Dany, more than anything,” he breathed out, with tears in his eyes at how sorry he was.

She slowly stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she brought him down for a kiss. The kiss was slow, but full of love as his arms held her tight.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, he whispered a soft “I’m so sorry.”

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, wiping away the remaining moisture from her tears, looking completely heartbroken at what he had done.

“Say it again,” she whispered with a soft smile, seeing his face lighten up at her request.

“I love you,” he said, sure in his declaration, making her smile widen.

“I love you,” he said again as he bent down to give her a quick kiss, “I love you,” he repeated as he kissed her cheek, “I love you,” he said, again and again as he showered her face with kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I’m just struggling to finish up my half written works.
> 
> I’m not giving up though! I’m pushing my way through this writers block and hopefully coming up with good content.

She threw the keys on the counter, as she made her way to the fridge, opening it up to put the groceries away. After the last item, she reached in to pull a bottle of wine out.

As she poured a glass for herself, her eyes wandered to the huge heart of roses Jon had gotten her. The petals seemed a bit wilted, but then again, it had been a few days since it had arrived.

She missed him. More and more every day.

He had gone on a business trip, the day after the flowers had gotten delivered. 

He had slipped out of bed at an ungodly hour, in order to get home and pack before his flight. She had mentioned that she would be alright with him sleeping at his own place, so he wouldn’t have to miss any sleep, but he had been insistent on spending as much time with her as he could before he had to go.

He had given her a quick kiss before he left, but she had still felt alone when she fully woke in the morning, and he hadn’t been by her side.

She took a big sip of the wine, as she checked her phone. He had been incredibly busy during the trip, so they had barely talked or texted during these days. But he was coming home today, her thoughts reminded her.

A thrill went through her body, as she had missed and craved his touch since the moment he left. Just the thought of his soft lips, or even just thinking of the way he’d say her name, had her heartbeat picking up in excitement.

If only they didn’t have a company party later that day. They didn’t even have time to meet before, as his flight landed late in the evening, after the start of the party.

They had agreed to meet there, but to remain discreet about their relationship, due to an agreement they had made early on, about keeping their private life, well, private. Being involved with someone from work was complicated enough as it was, so flaunting it would only make it worse; especially considering that he was her boss.

She had asked the group chat if any of the girls wanted to be her ‘date’, as Jon wouldn’t be arriving till later. Margaery had eagerly volunteered, as she loved broadening her social network.

Looking at the clock, Dany estimated that she had time for a soak in the bath, before having to get ready. She filled the wineglass a bit too much, and made her way to the bathroom with it.  
  


————

When they arrived, the party had already begun. The people seemed cheery, as they walked around chatting to one another. 

They made their way to the bar, wanting a drink before beginning the _ exciting _ evening of small talk. She meant it sarcastically, but Margaery was practically beaming at the opportunity.

“So, when’s your man getting here?” Margaery asked, only for Dany to hear.

“I’m not really sure,” she answered, as she looked around the room. Jon hadn’t been specific when mentioning his flight, so she was hoping for a pleasant surprise of him showing up early; because then she wouldn’t have to wait so long for him to socialise with his employees, before they could head home. 

“Here you go, ladies” the bartender said with a smile, as he handed them their drinks. 

Margaery thanked him sweetly and gave him her signature smirk in return, making him halter before going to get a drink order from another.

“You beg me to bring you, in order to introduce you to the ‘important people’. Yet, you only seem interested in the bartender?” Dany teased, as she sipped her drink.

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Margaery whispered, “by the end of the night, I may have talked to the important people, but that man right there,” she said, as she pointed to the bartender, “he’s going to have all the juicy gossip, as the majority of people just assume he doesn’t hear anything other than their drink order.” 

Dany raised her eyebrows in surprise, but she really shouldn’t have been, Margaery knew just how to get information on people.

“Should we meet these interesting people, whose secrets you’ll be getting from the bartender later?” Dany asked with a giggle.

“Lead the way,” Margaery said, putting her game face on.

————

Dany already knew just how good Margaery was, but seeing her in action didn’t get any less impressive over time. 

She ended up learning so much about everybody they talked to, and these were the people _ she _ worked with. She may start off having the upper hand, but after just 5 minutes, Margaery would have learned more about them than Dany ever would.

They were currently talking to the head of marketing, when her eyes spotted a head of dark curly hair.

She instantly focused all her attention to the handsome man, who was_ so close _, but she kept herself from taking those ten steps.

She tried focusing back on the conversation, but her eyes kept wandering back to him. He was wearing a black suit, which really accentuated his ass from where she was looking. But then again, that ass looked good from any angle.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself from the thought of his body, as they would only get dirtier from there.

“..you too,” she heard Margaery say, making her realise that the head of marketing had moved on.

“What caught your eye? Or should I say _ who _?” Margaery asked with a wink, as she turned to look for the distraction.

“Was it that obvious?” Dany asked with a cringe.

“Yes. But you know I got your back, so she didn’t notice how you were practically drooling by our side” Margaery joked, just as her eyes focused on her mark.

“You mentioned the curls, but how could you leave out that body? Please tell me that looks just as good up close, as it does from here,” she said, as she gestured to his body teasingly.

“What do you think had me so distracted?” Dany groaned, as she took the last sip of her drink.

“Let’s get you another... or five,” Margaery said, as she led Dany towards the bar.

“Think the bartender has enough gossip for you now?” Dany asked, as they reached their destination.

“I hope so,” Margaery said with a smirk, as she gave the bartender a small wave, making him blush.

“Please don’t break the poor boys heart, he already looks head over heels in love with you,” Dany whispered, half in joke.

“I’ll be gentle,” Margaery promised, just as the guy came over.

Dany let her eyes wander back to Jon, spotting him deep in conversation with some of the older guys in the company. A little part of her was disappointed that he hadn’t found a way to talk to her, but she reasoned it with him already being late to his own company’s party.

“...is my friend,” she heard, making her bring her focus back to the bar, “she works here,” Margaery explained to the bartender.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, reaching his hand out. Dany took it, giving him a smile.

“Now, I was just hoping that you might help me get an idea of who these people are, as I’m a bit concerned with who my friend here is surrounded with every day” Margaery said, her voice sounding so incredibly sincere.

“I’m just making drinks,” he said, almost looking guilty at not having more to tell her.

“I’m sure you must have overheard a thing or two?” Margaery asked, her voice sugary sweet.

“I’m not supposed to gossip about the customers, but if it’ll ease your worry,” he started, as he leaned in to tell Margaery of all the things he’d heard.

Most of it wasn’t that interesting, as it was about people in other departments, who she barely knew, but then he mentioned “the boss.”

She tried to remain unaffected, as Margaery urged him to continue. “Rumour has it that he’s involved with one of the employees,” he revealed.

Margaery’s game face was spot on, but Dany could feel a blush beginning to appear. Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice, as he added, “apparently happened quite recently.” 

Dany’s mind started racing. Had someone overheard them? Did they know it was _ her _? Which time were they talking about?

“Did they mention a name?” Margaery asked, and just as he was about to answer, someone waved him over to order a drink.

“Fuck,” Dany whispered, as he’d stepped away. 

“Guess it’s time for you two to go public at work, before someone does it for you” Margaery commented.

Dany bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to tell Jon.

The bartender came back, eager to talk to Margaery. All she had to do was raise an eyebrow, before he continued.

“The bet is on _ her _,” he said, as he pointed to someone behind Dany.

They both turned to see who he’d pointed out, which was easy, as there was only one woman in that direction, and she was standing right next to Jon.

Jon was still making small talk with employees, and was now in the middle of a conversation with two other guys and Val by his side.

Dany was just about to succeed in brushing it off as nothing, when Jon said something that had them all laughing, and Val then ran her hand down his arm.

Dany could feel the pent up frustration adding to her jealousy, as she fought to keep from going over there. But her anger wasn’t aimed at Jon, as she knew he wouldn’t do anything to upset her, but the woman by his side.

Val worked closely with Jon, so she must have known about them by now, and if she didn’t, then she surely must have had a clue. Yet, she stood caressing _ her _ man? 

Margaery caressed her shoulder, as she turned to order her another drink, “make it strong, please” she added.

Dany could feel the tension in her jaw, as she turned to try and calm herself. “They’re just rumours, Dany” Margaery said, trying to console her.

“I know that,” she hissed, failing to hide her feelings, “yet, she’s the one standing by his side, running her hands over him, laughing at his jokes.”

Her tone had gone from angry to sad, as she asked something she was afraid of, “Do you think he’s embarrassed by me?”

“What?!” Margaery exclaimed, making the people near them turn their heads. When everyone had gone back to their own conversations, paying them no mind, Margaery continued, “Why the fuck would he be embarrassed by you?”

“I don’t know,” she answered in a small voice, unable to articulate why she felt that way. 

The bartender came back and placed a drink before her, “made it a bit stronger for you,” he said with a smile, oblivious to the turmoil she was going through.

“Do you think she’s hot?” Margaery blurted out, asking the bartender. 

He looked taken a back by the question, but quickly let out an amused huff, “You’re kidding me, right? You two are without a doubt the hottest here.”

Dany rolled her eyes, “Really?” she asked her friend, “you ask the guy who’s fishing for tips?”

Next moment, the bartender was slamming a bill in front of her. “Keep this tip, and believe me when I say you look hot.”

Both she and Margaery laughed at the action, lightening the mood. “I am very flattered, but looks aren’t everything,” Dany said, giving them a small smile, before taking a sip of her new drink.

“No, but I know you, and you’re amazing. The only problem could be your temper, but according to what you’ve told me, he’s got a pretty good way of taking care of it,” Margaery said, ending it with a wink.

Dany blushed at the implication, especially after seeing the smirk the bartender had. 

“Who's the lucky guy?” he asked, as he raised his eyebrows. 

“I’m afraid that’s classified,” Margaery said, matter of factly.

“Come on. So you want _ my _ gossip, but don’t share your own?” he asked with a laugh.

“Gotta keep a bit of mystery if I want to keep you interested,” Margaery said in a seductive tone, successfully distracting him from his question.

To distract herself from the flirting going on in front of her, Dany looked back in the hopes of seeing Jon without Val. Instead, her blood started boiling again, as he was now listening to a woman Dany recognised from sales, but with Val still glued to his side.

“I need some air,” she got out, before leaving the bar. She zigzagged through the crowd, making her way to a door leading outside.

Once outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air, trying to calm herself. She was so distracted by her own thoughts, that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her.

“Everything alright?” a deep voice asked. She turned, surprised by the presence of someone else.

She let out a breath of relief at seeing who it was. Based on the already lit cigarette, he must have already been there when she came out.

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind” she answered, giving him a smile. She hugged herself, as she realised just how cold it was.

He gave her a small smile in return, but his aged face revealed that he knew there was something more to it. “Hold this,” he instructed, making her hold his cigarette.

He shrugged off his suit jacket, only to drape it over her shoulders. “You don’t need to, Jorah” she insisted, but he only shook his head at her, as he took back the smoke.

“Want to talk about it? Or just enjoy the silence out here?” he asked calmly.

“Enjoy the silence,” she answered, already feeling more relaxed. They then simply stood, breathing in the cold air, and glancing up at the dark sky above them.

After a bit, her mind had calmed, as she came to a realisation. While Jorah’s action could have been seen as intimate, she hadn’t thought anymore of it, than him just being nice. She took a quick glance at Jorah and saw that he hadn’t seemed to do it due to anything other than doing something nice.

It was probably the same when it came to Jon and Val, she thought. They had worked closely together for years, it was only natural that they acted more relaxed around each other.

But even with that thought, Dany still felt the need to claim Jon as her own, just to send the message. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded herself ‘why shouldn’t she be able to claim him, in the same way he had claimed her so many times?’

They may have agreed to remain discreet about their relationship, but that didn’t mean that _ she _couldn’t have some fun.

A sudden urge ran through her, as she shrugged herself out of Jorah’s coat, thanking him as she gave it back to him. Her nerve was growing as she made her way back inside, trying to spot Jon in the crowd.

It was easier to get his attention, than she’d thought it was going to be, as he had already been looking at her, when she’d spotted him. He’d no doubt taken notice of her absence, even though she hadn’t noticed him keeping his eyes on her.

She gave a subtle gesture towards one of the halls she knew was likely to be empty, as he almost immediately looked to be excusing himself from his current company.

Dany felt adrenaline fill her body, as she made her way towards the point where they’d silently agreed to meet. She clenched her hands at her side, as she felt them quivering slightly in excitement of what she was planning to do.

She reached the hall before Jon, making her way down the empty space, considering her next move.

She heard his footsteps following her, but she didn’t stop or look back, wanting to get a bit further away from the party. 

As she rounded a corner, she spotted the toilet sign on a door between what looked like an office and a meeting room. She headed straight for it, letting herself in and taking a quick glance around before he would catch up to her.

It was surprisingly roomy, but most importantly, clean. She turned back towards the door, at the sound of it being closed and saw Jon locking it. The next second, he had already wrapped his arms around her, as his mouth covered hers.

She let out a needy whimper at his action, feeling her knees weaken as his tongue slipped in to get a taste. Although her body was instinctively letting him lead, a voice in the back of her mind reminded her of her plan.

So, instead of letting him back her further towards the sink, she determinedly reached down between them and let her hand grasp his already hardened cock, as the other worked on getting his pants out of the way.

He gasped, looking surprised at her action, as he usually took charge in their sex life. His widened eyes looked down at her, as she pushed him towards the toilet, making him sit. 

He winced slightly, due to the cold toilet seat she assumed, but his wince was quickly replaced by a look of pleasure, as she let her hand run up and down his hard length, as she got on her knees between his legs.

He looked like he was about to say something, but she didn’t wait to find out what it might be, as she didn’t hold back and bent her head to wrap her lips around his leaking tip.

The salty taste of his precum covered her tongue, as she moaned around his girth.

Whatever he had been about to say died on his lips, as a groan replaced it. His hands rushed up to take hold of her hair, as she worked to take him as deep in as she could.

She could feel the blunt tip reaching the back of her throat, making her change the angle a bit and focus to relax, as he slid even further. She glanced up to see his face looking conflicted between complete awe and restraint.

She kept her eyes on him, as she pulled back a bit, only to swallow his length yet again. She hummed around him, letting him feel the vibrations as she caressed his balls with one of her hands. 

She could see the desperation in his eyes, as she increased the tempo, bobbing her head up and down faster, as his grip in her hair tightened.

“Dany,” he croaked in a broken voice, as his eyes rolled back and his hips struggled to keep still. She knew the pleading sound in his moan, knowing that he was close to cumming. 

Dany gagged slightly, as she took him deeper than ever before, determined to blow his mind. Jon groaned loudly, looking completely lost to the feeling, as his head had fallen backwards and his hips had started grinding, despite his best efforts to keep still. 

She knew he was close, it had _ after all _ been a while, so she let her hands grasp his hips, pulling at him, knowing it wasn’t going to take much in order to make him lose control and fuck her mouth.

And just as she’d predicted, he instinctively tightened his hold in her hair, keeping her in place, as his hips desperately thrusted in search of his release.

Her eyes watered and her lungs screamed for air, but she only squeezed his ass, encouraging him to use her fully, knowing that he was seconds away from finding release. 

And just as she’d predicted, the next second his cock twitched and the first load of cum shot down her throat. She swallowed every drop of cum he spilled on her tongue, moaning as she tasted the salty liquid.

He slumped back against the toilet, fighting for breath, as she wiped the drool off of her chin and gently licked him clean before tucking him away.

When she looked up, his head was still hanging backwards with his eyes closed. If it wasn’t for his harsh breathing, she might have thought that he was passed out.

She suppressed a giggle at his current state, as she gently sat herself on his lap. She softly caressed his hair, the way she knew he liked, as she covered his jaw in tiny kisses.

He hummed in a low voice, indicating that he was slowly coming to, as her kisses went down the side of his neck. On a particularly sensitive spot, she sucked lightly, feeling his hands reach up to stroke her sides.

She let herself get carried away, and increased her suction on his neck, as he squeezed her hips in return. He slowly turned his head, making her lift her head to look down at him.

When their eyes met he gave her a goofy grin, his eyes still looking a bit unfocused. This time she didn’t suppress her giggle.

“Wow,” he simply breathed out.

She was sure her pride was clear on her face, but she didn’t care, as he obviously was as impressed by her action as she was herself.

He sat up straighter, bringing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. “I missed you,” he whispered as his hands caressed her bared thighs beneath her dress.

“I missed you too,” she answered with a smile, caressing his bearded cheeks.

She could feel his hands working their way up her thighs, but she stopped him just before he reached what he wanted.

He gave her a frown of dissatisfaction, but she simply smiled back at him.

“We need to get back to the party,” she reminded him.

Although she could see the annoyance of getting reminded of why they couldn’t stay in there all night on his face, she could also see his reluctant agreement to her statement.

He let out a heavy sigh, before lifting her to let them both stand up. She helped him to look presentable again, before stepping back.

She spotted the red mark of a hickey on his neck, and pressed her lips together to hide her smile. 

“What?” he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, seeing right through her suppressed emotion.

“Oh, it nothing,” she stated, trying to brush it off as something insignificant.

“I should get back to my date. She’s probably wondering where I am,” Dany rushed out, as she made her way to the door, before Jon could reach the mirror he was walking towards.

“A hickey?! Really, Dany?” Jon exclaimed once he saw his own reflection.

She desperately tried to suppress her own entertainment over his situation. “I didn’t mean to!” she argued, only to add an unsure “.. I think. Maybe subconsciously, but that doesn’t really count!” 

He gave her a look that had her heart clenching, wanting to kiss the frown away.

“How am I supposed to show up with a new hickey, in the middle of a party with my employees?” he groaned.

“Well, they’re already betting on your new mystery woman, so now they’ll at least now that it isn’t Val, since she’s still been out there, while you’ve gotten yourself a hickey,” Dany shrugged, trying to hide the bite in her voice when mentioning Val.

“Is that why? You’re jealous of Val?” Jon asked, looking seriously confused at this.

“Like I said, I didn’t plan on it. But I can’t say that I’m not enjoying it a bit.”

Jon rolled his eyes, as he turned to look at himself in the mirror again.

Not wanting to hear just how ridiculous her jealousy was, as she already knew, she quickly sneaked out as he’d turned away.

She walked as fast as she could back to the party, temporarily trying to escape a lecture of how there was no reason to be jealous of any other woman.

She could hear his footsteps following her, sending a thrill down her spine as she chanced a glance over a shoulder to see him following her determinedly.

She knew that he wasn’t going to risk such a personal conversation in the midst of the crowd at the party, so her goal was to reach the party before he reached her.

She could hear his footsteps getting alarmingly close, just as she reached the end of the hall. She heard his steps falter, no doubt wanting to put some distance between their re entrance to the party.

Dany walked straight to the bar, quickly recognising Margaery’s wavy light brown hair, still looking to be deep in conversation with the bartender.

“Well, look who’s back,” the bartender said, giving her a smile. Margaery looked at her with an amused smile, and a knowing glint in her eyes.

“Just needed some fresh air,” Dany replied, before ordering a drink, refusing to look back and risk catching Jon’s eyes.

“Seems like the fresh air did you good, you’ve got a bit of colour in your cheeks now,” Margaery said in a sweet tone, but Dany caught the teasing look that followed.

“Did I miss anything?” Dany asked, wanting to change the focus away from her.

“Well,” Margaery started, just as a blonde woman walked past, failing to whisper “_ a hickey _?” to the person she was no doubt gossiping with.

Margaery was on it in a second, turning discreetly to catch the rest of the story.

Dany felt guilt fill her guts. He must have _ just _ returned to the party, and people were already whispering non-discreetly about his new obvious proof of an office-romance.

Margaery turned back towards her, but Dany’s eyes were glued to the new drink in her hands.

“Is there something wrong with the drink?” the bartender asked, having misjudged the reason for her slight frown.

Dany quickly looked up at him, “oh no,” she quickly answered, wanting to ensure him, “it’s good,” she smiled. But the bartender wasn’t looking at her anymore, his eyes were on something over her shoulder.

“Boss,” he whispered discreetly, before making his way over to another customer. Margaery poked her side in warning, just before exclaiming “Hi, you must be Jon.”

Jon politely returned her greeting, giving Margaery a handshake as Dany finally turned around.

“A word, ms. Targaryen,” Jon stated, rather than asked. Before she had a chance to say anything, Jon was guiding her towards the end of the bar.

While this spot wasn’t providing them any privacy from curious eyes, it did ensure that no others could overhear what they were saying.

Dany took a breath, as she put on her best professional face, trying to look unbothered by the many eyes she could feel on the pair of them.

“I’m sorry, okay? Can we do this later-“ Dany started, but she was interrupted by Jon’s “Don’t.”

She could feel her brows furrow in worry and confusion at his tone. Jon quickly saw this and added, “I get it” in a calm tone.

While the worry disappeared, Dany still felt confused. “Get what?” she asked.

“Wanting to mark what’s yours,” Jon answered, giving her a small smile.

Dany could feel herself blush, not really sure if it was due to his smile or the low tone of his voice.

“I heard something interesting among the whispers of my new look,” Jon started, taking a glance around the room, making several people hurry to look as if they hadn’t been staring at them.

“About a rumoured new couple, who were spotted outside,” Jon said, letting his eyes return to her. “She was apparently _ snuggled up _ in his suit jacket..” he trailed off.

Dany felt her cheeks burn for a whole other reason now, as she realised that he was referring to Jorah and her.

She opened her mouth to explain, but he simply shook his head with an amused smile. 

“What a pair we are,” Dany huffed out, “finding ourselves in the midst of office gossip, with the wrong people,” she half laughed shaking her head in disbelief at their situation.

“Seems keeping our relationship private is doing more damage than good,” Jon chuckled.

“Seems it is,” Dany agreed, hoping he was hinting at the possibility of being open about their relationship at work.

She didn’t have to wait long, to find out the answer, as Jon reached out to pull her close and gave her a gentle kiss.

She smiled into the kiss, even as she heard the small gasps and the rise in whispers around them.

When they parted, Jon kissed her temple and quietly asked, “so, time to meet one of your closest friends?” gesturing towards Margaery. Dany nodded with a smile, as she excitedly pulled him towards her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a last minute fic, so if there are any mistakes that stand out just mention it in the comments, and I’ll try my best to correct them.


End file.
